Une nouvelle année
by Crumberries
Summary: summary change.Tess est empathe arrivante en 6e année à Poudlard. Sur place, trop de choses étranges surviennent,même pour une sorcière. Elle pourrait découvrir ce qui est arrivé à sa mére. Sutout si les maraudeurs l'aident et que Sirius est là. SIRIUS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, c'est la première histoire que je publie alors j'ai un peu bcp les jetons. C'est le démarrage donc c'est un peu long en explication. Bon soyez un peu indulgent pour une petite auteure qui veut juste vous faire passer un bon moment. ****Merci de me lire c'est déjà bien. Bon je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Ça y est. Je suis enfin installer dans un compartiment vide avec Nat sue mes genoux. C'était mon animal de compagnie. Certain avait des hiboux d'autre des chats et moi j'avais un demi loup, demi chien. Je suis sereine et calme comme jamais. Nat est là et il me protège. Quoique maintenant je n'en ai presque plus besoin.

Je m'appelle Tess Parks et je suis sur le point d'intégrer l'école de Poudlard pour ma 6eme année d'étude de la magie. Les 2 premières m'ont été enseigné par mon père. A cette époque je ne pouvais supporter personne. Même lui s'est vu jeter à la figure pas mal d'objet et m'a vu éclater en sanglot plus d'une fois en plein milieu d'une leçon sur le repas des géants.

Tout cela à cause du « don » qui se passe de mère en fille depuis plusieurs générations. Je suis une empathe. Les sentiments des personnes qui m'entourent vont souvent prendre le pas sur les miens. Enfin avant, maintenant je suis plus apte à me contrôler, moi et mes nerfs. Et à présent je suis capable de bloquer tout les sentiments qui m'entourent. Et de les « consulter » un peu quand je veux.

Ma mère a disparu quand j'avais quatre ans, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte, mais je ne suis absolument pas convaincu qu'elle aille bien. Plus tard j'ai appris que toutes les mères de ma famille s'envolaient 4ans après avoir accouché d'une fille.

Je disais donc que mon père a été mon instructeur et qu'ensuite je suis allé à Beaubâtons où j'ai fait un passage éclair. Une année après, je me suis faite renvoyée par Madame Maxime, selon elle, je serais trop violente. C'est vrai que 1 ou 2 incidents ce sont produit mais qu'est-ce que j'y peut si les filles sont si jalouses, mesquine et menteuse. J'ai donc été à Durmstrang avec mon grand frère, Louis, pour m'accompagner. Il était à Poudlard, mais mon père et lui ont décidé de qu'il m'accompagnerait car être la seule fille dans un monde de garçons, pour eux, ça ne marchait pas. Ce n'était pas faux, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais là-bas j'ai été accueilli un peu spécialement. Au début, je suis resté en retrait et puis un jour un gars est venu me chercher des noises. Et il les a trouvé, moi énerver et lui moqueur, mon corps à réagi au quart de tours. Son nez et quelques dents en moins plus tard et moi les poings en sang, nous continuions tout de même. Un gars, Victor, a fini par nous séparer. Avec Louis, ils m'ont soigné et mon frère m'a engueulé mais je sentais bien qu'il avait eu peur et que malgré tout il était un peu fier de moi. L'autre est resté et nous avons discuté. Et pendant les mois qui ont suivis j'ai eu un autre grand frère un peu moins sage. Il m'apprit tous ce qu'il savait ou presque. Comme, comment jouer au Quidditch et surtout à me battre pour de vrai. Je crois que toutes les techniques de combat y sont passées, maintenant je peux facilement botter les fesses de mon frère de cœur qui, pourtant ferait de l'ombre à une armoire.

Et puis quand tous les ont eu finit l'école je me suis retrouver seule. A Durmstrang, Louis et Victor était les seuls à savoir pour mon empathie et les autres élèves avait peur de moi. Alors quand Victor a trouvé un moyen d'être sur de pouvoir contrôlé, mes instinct, j'ai saisi l'occasion de tout recommencer et j'étais à présent dans le train pour Poudlard.

Je jouais avec Nat quand des gloussements d'autruches me parvinrent aux oreilles. Je m'immobilisais, un instant déconcerter par ce qu'elles ressentaient. Une sorte de béatitude, de jalousie et de …supériorité. Amusé et quelque peut déconcerté je recommençais à jouer au mime avec Nat, quand la porte de compartiment s'ouvrit sur trois garçons. Ils s'assirent, tous le sourire aux lèvres, et commençaient à parler sur leurs vacances respectives.

- Patmol est venu habiter chez moi, il a finit pas s'enfuir de chez lui. On a fait la fête toute la semaine, dit un brun décoiffé à lunette qui ne m'avait pas vu.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu compte faire tomber Lily dans tes bras ? Change de tactique James. Tu a bien vu que ça ne marchais pas, la rendre jalouse n'est pas une solution. Alors arrête d'écouter toutes les idioties que te dit Sirius et …

Je suis repérer, celui qui venait de parler m'avait aperçu. Il avait le visage recouvert de trois grandes cicatrices comme celle de Victor. C'était donc un loup-garou comme lui. Il avait l'air fatigué, la plaine lune était il ya 1 semaine. Il devait encore souffrir de ses blessures. Je fit alors ce que je faisait avec mon frère et le regardais dans les yeux en y passant toute l'énergie et la douceur que mon être pouvais donner. Cela devait apaiser ses brûlures pour au moins quelques heures. Il me regarda surpris et allait dire quelque chose quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée.

Et là, un autre garçon entra, bien plus beau que les trois autres. Ses cheveux mi-longs lui tombaient sur ses yeux gris métal qui était loin d'être froid. On pouvait même y discerner une pointe de tristesse. Et puis surtout un amusement et une certaine arrogance.

- Mes fans ne sont pas admises dans notre compartiment. Alors aussi mignonne sois-tu, tu t'en vas, toi et tes mignonnes petites fesses.

Et toute la beauté que je lui donnai la seconde précédente partit en fumer laissant place à la révolte et l'énervement.

- Tes fans ? Mais dit-moi elles ne seraient pas aveugles pour ne pas voir l'idiot arrogant que tu es ? Ou alors elles sont encore plus bêtes qu'elles n'y paraissent. Et je ne suis certainement pas une de tes fans, j'ai pour toi autant d'attention que tu n'en accorde à tes autruches. Alors mes fesses vont restée dans ce compartiment jusqu'à la fin du voyage. J'étais là d'abord alors si tu ne veux pas de moi ici tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs.

Je me tenais à présent devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux, du moins autant que ma taille le permettait. Je n'étais pas spécialement petite mais lui était très grand. Il me regarda aussi sombrement que moi. Jusqu'à ce que ces yeux se mirent à briller d'enthousiasme. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il ressentait, avec du …défi. Il voulait voire jusqu'où j'irais. Bien. Je me mis à sourire intérieurement. Et je lui mis une magnifique droite. Il en tomba sur la banquette bien que je ne l'ai pas cogné si fort que ça. C'était peut-être de la violence gratuite mais d'un autre côté je l'ai fais pour celles qui le veulent très fort et qui n'ont pas l'audace ou les moyens de le faire. Et puis il voulait me défier, voilà où cela l'a mené. Il me regardait toujours comme une friandise quand il s'écria :

- Tu es la nouvelle pas vrai ? Cella qui se serait virer de Beaubâtons et qui est allée à Durmstrang ? J'avais hâte de te connaître. Mais comment tu t'appelle ? Parce moi je suis Black, Siriuus Black et…, dit-il à la James Bond, nullement énerver par mon coup.

- La joue gauche amoché ça t'a pas suffit, il te faut une maque de l'autre côté pour que tout soit symétrique, lui dis-je en levant un sourcil.

Il faillit répliquer mais le brun à lunette lui coupa la parole.

- Je te suis redevable à vie, tu viens juste de me faire gagner 5 galions, dit-il en souriant et en tendant la main au troisième garçon très différent des deux autres. Petits, discret et…entouré de paquet de bonbon.

- Je te les passerai dans le dortoir, je les ais pas sur moi, dit-il en se léchant les doigts.

Je détournais le regard, un peu dégouté.

- Dîtes les gars on se comporte gentlemen ou on continu à montrer que la femme est supérieure à l'homme, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Exact, dit le brun en me présentant sa main que je pris. Je suis James Potter, pauvre homme amoureux d'une rousse aussi belle que le jour qui me déteste. Et voici Sirius Black, qui comme tu l'as compris je pense fait craquer ces dames et leurs brises le cœur. Et puis il y a Remus Lupin, qui ne pense qu'il n'est pas digne de la gente féminine ...pour une quelconque raison que je ne peux pas te dire. dit-il en regardant le dit Remus qui lui lançait un regard d'avertissement. Et puis il y a Peter, continua-t-il mais je m'était arrêter sur Remus..

Je le regardais un instant et sentis sa honte et sa peur que je sache ce qu'il était.

- N'ai pas autant peur de moi ou de ce que je pense. Tu as des amis qui t'accepte tel que tu es pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? dis-je en levant un sourcil. Il commençait à paniquer alors je poursuivis rapidement. Et puis ton attitude sur toi et les filles est complètement idiote, mon frère de cœur est aussi un loup-garou et crois-le ou nom se ne sont pas les conquêtes qui manquent. Elles ne savaient pas mais sa condition ne l'a absolument pas empêché de les mettre dans son lit. C'était même le contraire, ses cicatrices lui donnait un air mystérieux qui devait surement leurs plaire, je sais pas trop, fini-je en haussant les épaules.

Je levais les yeux et vis qu'ils me regardaient tous avec un air éberlué.

- Mais comment tu sais que je suis un … enfin pour mon problème de…

- Comment je sais que tu es un loup-garou ? Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un frère qui est aussi lycanthrope. Et puis tu peux le dire c'est pas une tare, c'est vrai c'est pas marrant mais bon tu es loin d'être un monstre, lui dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas vrai et nous le savons tout les deux. Et puis personne ne le sait ici et je préfèrerais que ça reste comme ça, dit-il calmement et avec inquiétude.

Je fermais les yeux l'espace d'un instant et me concentrais sur ce qu'il ressentait et vit à quel point il était blessé et puis son maque de confiance. Je pouvais presque voir les fissures que les rebuffades et les attitudes de sa famille ont laissé. Je me penchais en avant pour mettre mon visage plus proche du sien.

- Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas et jugent. Mais un jugement qui est fait par la peur n'est pas un jugement digne de confiance. Je ne dirai rien mais arrêtes d'insulter les personnes comme toi qui sont des personnes bien, car non seulement tu t'insulte toi mais aussi mon frère et tous ceux qui lui manqueront de respect se prendront la raclée de leur vie, finis-je en souriant, voulant alléger l'athosphérère.

Il rigola légèrement main hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Et puis fais un peu confiance aux autres… certaine personne pourrait te surprendre, continuais-je.

Remus me regarda et le même éclair de remerciement et d'affection passa dans ses yeux que dans son cœur. Je lui souris et le pris dan mes bras comme une gamine. Il fut surpris mais, heureux, il m'étreint à son tour.

Après quelques minutes je revins à ma place et lui souriais d'un air complice. Au moment où j'allais abattre mon coussin sur James, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas laissant apparaitre une belle rousse.

* * *

**Bon eh bien espérons que cela vous ait plus et que je vous retrouve bientôt pour le 2eme chapitre qui arrive bientôt. Une petite review ? SVP Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques mais juste dîtes-moi se que vous en pensez. Bon Bonne journée. Et encore merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Crumb**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, je suis de retour avec un deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à toute les personne qui m'ont lu et celle qui m'ont mises en alerte.

**Paradoxe :**_Merci pout ton message, je suis heureuse que tu trouves mon écriture agréable à lire. Je trouve que c'est un très beau compliment et pour ce qui est de continuer et de finir cette histoire, je te promets de faire tout mon possible. Et puis j'en ai vraiment envi alors… il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème._

**Kysila :**_ Tout d'abord je te remercie de m'avoir laissé un message. C'est vrai que la rencontre et les amitiés se font rapidement mais j'ai voulu que les liens soit spontané entre eux même si ils ne sont pas tous définitifs__J__._

**Tiickel :**_ Espérons que la suite te plaira aussi et puis je suis vraiment désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je fais de mon mieux avec les dicos et Bescherelle mais il y tjr des petites fautes qui se faufiles n'importe où._

**Anne : **_Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot, c'est vraiment sympa. Je ne pense pas écrire aussi bien mais c'est quand même très gentil et confortant .Merci encore et voici la suite qui j'espère va te plaire._

**Artistaa : **_Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et pour la suite, elle est là et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Les maraudeurs sont ma partie préféré des Harry Potter et ça fait longtemps que je pense à écrire quelque chose sur eux._

**Malilite :**_ Je comprends ton point e vu et je vais essayer d'arranger cette…sensation car elle n'est pas celle que je voulais donner. J'espère qu'elle va passer avec ce chapitre ou les suivants. Merci de m'avertir au cas ou car je ne m'en rend pas compte, dis-moi si c'est suis vraiment désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes et j'espère que je n'en est pas laissé trop dans celui-ci. Mais merci tout-de même pour ton compliment qui me va droit au cœur._

**Els :**_ Je suis contente que ce premier t'ai plus et souhaitons que le deuxièmes encore plus. Le suite la Voici __J_

**Miss Vintage :**_ vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise. Et puis pour ce qui est de Lily… tout est en dessous_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de passer un bon moment.**

* * *

Au moment où j'allais abattre mon coussin sur James, la poste du compartiment s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, laissant apparaître une belle rousse.

En la voyant arriver, je rabaissais mon oreiller en vitesse et regardais la nouvelle venue avec un grand sourire innocent qui était tout de même loin de la duper. Une rousse. Serait-ce celle de James ?

- Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans la préfète des Gryffondors avec Remus. Tu dois être la nouvelle? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais? Il parait qu'il faut t'avoir à l'œil.

- Oui c'est bien moi la nouvelle. Tess enchantée, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Il parait que tu n'es pas tendre avec tes pauvres prétendants.

Elle me regarda puis jeta un regard rapide à James qui était entrain de dormir, j'observais Lily et vis son regard dévier de ses lèvres à son cou, puis descendre lentement le long de son torse. Pas besoin d'être empâthe pour voir que James était loin de laisser la préfète indifférente. Elle déglutit péniblement et regarda Remus, qui comme moi, peinait à cacher son sourire face au manège inconscient de nos Roméo et Juliette.

- Il faut que tu viennes dans le compartiment des préfets, il y a une réunion, dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale.

- Bien sur, je te rejoins dans deux minutes, lui dit Remus avec un air entendu et trop sérieux pour être vrai.

Elle s'en alla rapidement en jetant un regard noir à Remus et moi. Personnellement, je n'étais pas sûr que le regard soit pour les oreillers ou James. Celui-ci était toujours entrain de dormir et vu ses sourires béats, son rêve devait porter sur une quelconque rousse. Je me penchais alors vers Remus et lui chuchotais à l'oreille:

- Alors c'est elle qui fait chavirer le cœur de James. Elle est plutôt jolie et puis James lui plait beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi elle ne veut pas sortir avec lui. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est elle qui ne veut pas.

- Je pense qu'elle à peur qu'il ne veuille d'elle que comme trophée, c'est compréhensible mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il l'aime vraiment mais elle ne le voit pas, me répondit Remus.

- Je pense plutôt qu'elle ne le croit pas ou qu'elle ne veut pas le croire par peur, par défense, dis-je pensive.

- Bon, je vais là-bas sinon elle va se poser des questions.

Je rigolais et regardais Remus s'en aller, suivi de Sirius qui avait été interpellé par une autruche. Il me jeta un regard étrange, comme pour me défier de dire quelque chose. Je l'ignorais superbement et me concentra sur James qui était toujours entrain de dormir. Je repensais à l'histoire de Lily et James. Leur problème n'était pas des plus compliqué, à Durmstrang, j'avais une réputation de marieuse, je m'occupais de caser la plupart des personnes que je connaissais. Un fabuleux passe-temps qui énervait beaucoup mes frères mais qui m'amusait.

Je tournais la tête vers le paysage et m'endormit en faisant des plans pour mes deux nouveaux tourtereaux.

- Victor, laisses-moi dormir, s'il-te-plait. Encore un petit peu, marmonnais-je.

- Eh, non désolé, c'est Remus. Il faut que tu t'habilles, on arrive dans quinze minutes. On va attendre dans le couloir que tu es finit

- Ok, merci. Mais attends une seconde, vous êtes plus nombreux que moi. Je devrais sortir et vous laissez vous habiller.

- Nan, c'est bon. Nous nous sommes changés pendant que tu dormais.

- Et si je m'étais réveillée?

- Si tu t'étais réveillé, tu aurais eu la chance de voir nos beaux corps d'éphèbes, me répondit Black, qui était revenu de son escapade.

- Ça aurait pu être intéressant, qui sait je vous aurais peut-être sauté dessus. Je suis sûr que certain aurait été ravi, dis-je en faisant un sourire hypocrite à Black. Quoique le contraire t'aurait sûrement plus plus. Moi, nue ou presque, dans le même compartiment que toi...

- Qui te dit que j'aurais bien voulu de toi ? Et puis après c'est moi que l'on traite d'arrogant, souffla-t-il.

Black planta ses yeux dans les miens puis se rassit sur la banquette et croisa les bras en souriant, visiblement décidé à rester dans le compartiment, tandis que le reste des garçons s'en allèrent en secouant la tête. En lui faisant mon plus beau sourire, je pris ma cape et m'en drapais entièrement, comme avec une serviette de bain. Je retirais mon pantalon et mon haut. Je me penchais en avant pour attraper mes affaires. Je pris ma chemise et passa mes bras en descendant ma cape à mes hanches. Je me penchais à nouveau pour attraper cette fois-ci ma jupe. Mais en effectuant mon mouvement, mon manteau s'accrocha à un clou de la banquette. La cape tomba à terre laissant apparaître ma culotte en coton couverte de marguerites. Je me tournais vers Black qui resta un instant choqué, puis leva le bras en signe d'innocence. La seule raison pour laquelle je le crus, fut qu'il était surpris, je le sentais. Mais malgré cela, le sourire qui naissait sur son visage commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Au prix d'efforts surhumains, je ne lui lançais qu'un regard glacer en mettant ma jupe en place. Avec le peu de fierté qu'il me restait, j'appelais les trois autres pour qu'ils reviennent.

- Tu as un petit peu de rose là, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire en montrant le coin de sa lèvre.

Je me rassis sur la banquette pendant que les autres entraient et me tournais vers Remus qui me regardait amusé.

- Alors comment était cette réunion? Pas trop ennuyeuse?

- Etonnamment, non. Il y a eu un projet mis en place par un des nouveaux professeurs de cette année. Il voudrait que nous apprenions à nous battre...

- Géniale, des tournois de sorciers, ça va être trop cool, on va tous leurs faire avaler leurs baguettes, s'enthousiasma James.

- ...sans baguette. Apparemment, il y aurait eu de nombreuses attaques sous l'ordre d'un certain Voldemort, dit Remus en lançant un regard à Black que je sentis se tendre.

- Alors Dumbledore à employé un nouveau professeur pour une nouvelle matière. Selon lui, il est trop facile de désarmer les jeunes sorciers, alors il veut leurs apprendre à se battre, un peu comme les moldus. Cette matière sera facultative mais elle est chaudement recommander et elle peut être imposé par les parents, nous expliqua Remus.

Je me revoyais avec Victor quelques années en arrières.

_Flash Back_

_- Frappe moins fort mais plus précisément. Tu n'a pas autant de force que moi, fillette, disait-il tandis que je frappais dans un vieux sac de boxe moldu. _

_C'était les premières fois qu'il m'entraînait et j'avais les poings en sang. Je sentais le liquide coulé dans mes gants mais faisant abstraction de tous sentiments. Il me fit recommencer encore et encore. Toujours les même coups, les même gestes. _

_- Stop, écoutes un peu. Tu es empathe, dans une école de garçons adolescents pour la plupart. Donc rebelles, frustrés et en soifs de liberté qu'ils savent qu'ils n'auront pas. La plupart d'entre eux sont de futurs soldats ou des hommes de mains. Leurs familles se fichent d'eux et les croient idiots. Et eux s'en rendent compte. _Toi_ tu es là et tu ressens toutes leurs rancœurs. T'apprendre à te battre est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu évacue tous ce que tu ressens et que tu perdes le contrôle. Que tu sois libre d'être toi-même et d'évacuer tout ce qu'une personne peut ressentir. D'accord? Je ne fais pas ça seulement pour que tu puisses te défendre mais aussi pour que tu puisses vraiment vivre._

_Je le regardais un instant dans les yeux puis hocha la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant et aussi sérieusement. Je me mis debout et recommençais. Tapant frénétiquement dans mon nouvel espace, sans succès les premiers temps, je revenais donc chaque nuit pour m'entraîner et m'améliorer; et j'y parvenais. A présent c'est à mon frère de cœur Victor que je donnais des coups pour pouvoir avancer. L'escalade, la natation, la course mais aussi la relaxation firent plus tard partie de mon quotidien. _

_Et il avait raison, durant ces moments, j'étais juste moi et un moi enfin libre._

_Fin du flash back _

- Et toi Tess tu vas y aller ?dit une voix me sortant de mes rêveries.

- Pardon de quoi ?

- Au cours de défense physique, tu compte y aller ? me dit James.

- Eh, oui. J'irais voire, si le prof est sympa je m'inscrirais définitivement.

Le trajet pour Poudlard était presque terminé, je fis donc descendre Nat des filets à bagage au dessus de nos têtes. Il avait dû les trouver vraiment confortable puisque les garçons ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Quand ils le virent James essaya de le caresser mais faillit se faire mordre alors que Lily ne se fit lécher les doigts avec applications. Je sortis tranquillement du train, entourée de mes compagnons de voyages et de Lily. Louis ne m'avait pas menti, Poudlard était vraiment un lieu magnifique. Eclairé par de nombreuses lumières qui volaient autour du château et qui achevait de rendre le paysage magique. L'intérieure était tout aussi spectaculaire, la salle à manger dont le plafond donnait l'impression de voir les étoiles dans le ciel gris illuminées pas des cierges flottant.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présent nous allons commencer la répartition, dit une vieille femme d'un ton sec que j'identifiais comme le professeur McGonagall. Cette année, exceptionnellement, une nouvelle élève intègre notre école en cours de cycle. Je vais demander à Tess Parks de s'avancer.

Elle releva la tête tandis que Remus et Lily me souhaitaient bonne chance. Je m'avançais alors que le professeur me montrait un tabouret. Une fois assise, elle plaça un chapeau sur ma tête, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils quand je sentis une certaine fierté à mon égard de la part de la femme. Je me concentrais pour voire ce qu'elle ressentait d'autre, intrigué vu que je la connaissais pas, mais une voix dans ma tête me fit sursautée.

- Encore une Parks pour Poudlard. Alors voyons ce que contient cette petite tête. De la détermination, de l'intelligence et beaucoup de connaissance. Une parfaite Poufsouffle si tu n'avais pas été aussi têtu, que tu n'avais pas autant de courage et d'instinct. Dans cette famille, tous du même bois…Alors pout toi ce sera GRYFFONDOR., hurla-t-il dans mes oreille tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'élevais de la table de ma nouvelle maison.

Remus et Lily s'écartèrent pour me laisser une place. J'avais James et Black en face de moi, je leurs fit un grand sourire et tournais mon regard vers le professeur McGonagall qui me leva son verre et me fit un hochement de tête en en me regardant dans les yeux. Ces yeux je les avais déjà vu quelque part, mais tous le problème était de savoir où ?

* * *

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère de tout cœur n'avoir déçus personne. Je compte publier un chapitre toute les deux semaines maximum mais si je finis avant je ne vous ferais pas attendre. Bon je vais vous souhaitez une très bonne journée ou soirée. Et si j'ai encore fait des fautes je vous pris de m'excusez. Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Une petite review pour la route svp ? Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Merci**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, j'ai juste une journée de retard pour cause de relecture, mais je ne pense pas que vous l'ayez vraiment remarqué. Au cas où, je suis désolé. Enfin bref il est là à présent et même si j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain. Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont mise en alerte.**

**Tiickel :_ Merci pour m'avoir laissé un message. Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue, elle arrive lentement mais surement. Pour ce chapitre pas encore d'élément mais le prochain…_**

**Paradoxe :**_** Je te remercie également pour ton message, j'espère que celui-là te plaira plus encore. Je te comprends pour les chapitres tous les jours, c'est vrai que ce serait idéal.**_

**Bibistar : **_**Voila la suite, espérons qu'elle te plaira autant.**_

* * *

Le réveil indiquait cinq heure du matin, cela faisait une heure que je contemplais le plafond et j'avais encore deux heure à tuer avant de me lever. A Durmstrang j'allais courir ou nager pendant les heures de préposé sommeil dont mon organisme n'avait pas utilité. Choses ironique, en France, je devais dormir au moins dix heures pas nuit, tout du moins mon cerveau en avait besoin. Espérons qu'ici il y ait une sorte d'équilibre.

Le terrain était encore trop nouveau pour une exploration de nuit sans guide. Et puis il y avait une rumeur qui circulait comme quoi il y aurait un calamar géant dans le lac. Et la piscine, je ne savais même pas s'il y en avait une. Je regardais à nouveau le cadran; cinq heure cinq. Le temps était long, trop long. Enervé je me levais doucement et jetais un coup d'œil à Lily qui avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle et trois autres filles étaient désormais mes nouvelles colocataires de chambre. Il y avait une certaine Alice, petite brune timide qui avait l'air gentille et puis il y avait deux des fameuses autruches du train qui partageaient notre chambre. Elles avaient passé la soirée à m'expliqué tous sur les « Maraudeurs », demain je demanderais à Rémus si il savait qui ils étaient, elles n'avaient rien voulu me dire. J'entrais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir quand quelque chose me piqua le pied. Je baissais les yeux et vis un petit bout de papier corné. Dessus était marqué « _Sors avec moi Lily, je t'en pris J.P ». _Je restais immobile un instant et regardais attentivement l'armoire qui était derrière moi. Je n'avais aucun doute, ni sur l'auteur du message ni la raison pour laquelle Lilly l'avait gardé. Je repérais rapidement la trousse de toilette de celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Ma conscience m'ordonnait d'arrêter, mais s'occuper des affaires des autres était malheureusement un trait héréditaire. Je ne fus alors pas réellement surprise de la quantité d'autres messages que la boite contenait. Toujours les mêmes demandes et la même tendresse. Il y avait aussi quelques lettres d'amour que je ne lus cependant pas, j'avais déjà les « preuves » qu'il me fallait et ce qui y était inscrit ne concernait que par son destinataire.

Je retournais alors rapidement sur mon lit, fermais mes rideaux et commençais à ébaucher un plan.

A huit heure je descendais dans la grande salle avec Lily. Alice voulait encore dormir mais mon estomac ne tenait plus. Lily était déjà réveillée et comme je voulais lui parler, je l'embarquais avec moi sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de James exactement et quel était le problème.

- Lily, est- ce que tu sors avec James ?

J'avais décidé de la jouer direct, voulant voir comment elle réagirait à une telle question. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et une série de couleur passa sur son visage. Son esprit était encore plus chaotique, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Aucun sentiment distinct ne me parvenais. Elle eu besoin d'une bonne minute pour se reprendre.

- Euh, non pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Parce que la façon dont tu le regardes me dit que tu en es folle amoureuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui.

- Je… il…Il ne voudrait jamais sortir avec moi. Il me la demandé, mais pour lui, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as vu les filles avec qui il sort ?

- Non.

- Eh bien elles sont toujours magnifiques, maquillées avec soin, coiffées et tout le tralala. Je ne suis pas son genre de fille et tu as peut-être entendue les rumeurs comme quoi il voudrait sortir avec moi. Eh bien c'est faux. Il veut simplement gagner un pari ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux désespérés

- Il me demande sans relâche avec des yeux qui me paraissent sincères, tellement que parfois je le crois et puis par méfiance ou par peur, je dis non. Dans ma tête, je le revois sans cesse avec ces godiches et je me dis que je souffrirais plus à lui dire oui. Et par idiotie, je sors avec d'autres en m'imaginant que cela pourrait le rendre jaloux.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il pourrait faire comme toi ?, lui dis-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

Silence.

- Tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec d'autres à cause de lui. Alors pourquoi il ne ferait pas la même chose ?

- Parce que lui ne m'aime pas, tout simplement.

- Non, tout simplement parce que vous êtes deux idiots aveugles dès que les histoires vous impliquent de trop près. Surtout toi, car tu es cellle qui le repousse sans arrêt, lui dis-je en criant, il fallait que je la pousse dans ses retranchements, que je la fasse réagir.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu racontes, tu ne nous connais pas. Tu n'a aucun moyen d'être sûr de ce que tu avances, alors arrêtes. Tu fais plus de mal que de bien, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Figure-toi que malheureusement j'ai un moyen de savoir ce que j'avance. James tient vraiment à toi, alors crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il fait tout pour attirer ton attention et avec les autres filles, il essayait seulement de te rendre jalouse.

- Alors c'est un idiot, parce que ça ne marche pas du tout.

- Lily, dis-je en souriant, c'est un garçon et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il est amoureux.

Elle me regarda un moment ne sachant si elle devait me croire ou non.

- Lily, je te jure que ce que je te dis est vrai. Il t'aime vraiment et depuis un bon bout de temps. Alors laisse-lui une chance. Juste le temps de voir comment il est vraiment et après tu aviseras.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, visiblement un peu troublée. D'après le peu de chose que je connaissais sur le caractère de Lily je savais que à un moment ou à un autre elle se rendrait compte de ce que je venais de lui avouer et ferais des recherches sur comment je peux avancer une telle chose. Et à ce moment là, adieux gentil petit secret. Mais pour l'instant, je crains que son cerveau n'est reçu trop d'information et qu'il soit entrain de mouliner. A présent il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir si elle me croyait ou non, mais je pense avoir fait mon petit effet. Je me tournais vers elle et lui dis que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je me levais et courais vers celle garçons. Je l'avais repéré hier avant d'aller me coucher. Je n'étais pas spécialement autorisé à entrer mais on va dire que c'était un cas de force majeur. Je tournais donc le verrou de la porte et entrait dans l'antre des garçons. Je marquais un temps d'arrêts en remarquant le bordel qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre dans leur chambre en une seule nuit.

Tous dormaient tranquillement Remus et Peter ronflaient et Black avait la tête sous l'oreiller. Je vis enfin James qui avait la tête en dehors du lit avec un sourire et un peu de bave au coin des lèvres. Sur sa table de nuit, ses lunettes et un dessin de Lily. Je secouais la tête et levais les yeux au ciel, j'ignorais qu'un gars pouvait être aussi mièvre. Un dessin de sa bien-aimée à côté de lui. Pourquoi pas un rose rouge qui l'accompagne. Pff… c'est deux là sont vraiment désespérant, entre lui qui fait des dessins de sa douce et elle qui garde ses mots doux et qui prenait soins de l'ignorer, ils n'étaient pas sortit de l'auberge. Je m'approchais du lit de celui-ci mais fit une halte au lit de Black. Il dormait torse nu et j'avais une vu imprenable sur son magnifique dos. Il avait une belle musculature fine et bien dessiné, je m'attardais un peu sur ses côtes et vis de fines cicatrices. Je m'approchais de plus près mais il commença à gigoter alors je me reculais précipitamment. Heureusement pour moi il ne s'était pas réveiller et je me tournais vers James pour le faire sortir de son sommeil.

- James… Il faut de réveiller, il est l'heure de se lever…, tentais-je avec douceur.

- Maislaissémoidormir, moijaipasencorefaitmoncotatd'heuredesommeil, bredoulli-t-il.

D'accord grand maux, grand remède. Je me penchais près de son oreille et murmura :

- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas te réveiller, parce que Lily est entrain de prendre une douche dans ta salle de bain.

- Quoi ?hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans la salle en question. Il fit quelques allers-retours avant de me regarder … Un peu comme si j'avais tué son poisson rouge. Tu sais Tess, ce que tu viens de faire est cruel.

- Je sais mais j'avais vraiment besoin de toi réveillé rapidement. Et puis, un de ces quatre, promis, Lily prendra sa douche dans ta chambre, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu as intérêt de tenir ta promesse. Mais maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu viens me réveiller de si bon matin ?

- Nous réveiller de si bon matin ? Le corrigea un Sirius Black endormit avec une petite mine et le drap qui descend et me laisse voir son torse magnifiquement musclé.

_Magnifiquement musclé_, non mais qu'est-ce qu'y se passe. Il est arrogant, manipulateur, macho et surement égoïste. Il n'est certainement pas magnifique d'où que ce soit. Il me salua avec un sourire carnassier.

-J'ai réussi à convaincre Lily de remettre en question son regard sur toi et sur une possible relation entre vous, dis-je lentement alors que James commençais à sauter sur sont lit qui grinçais dangereusement. Mais attention, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, elle envisage d'bord une relation amicale pour apprendre à te connaître en vrai, ok ?

Il hocha la tête sérieusement pour tout intégré et ne commettre aucun faux pas.

- Alors je t'explique la situation. Tu vas te comporté comme d'habitude en en un peu plus normal, juste un peu. Tu dois continuer de t'intéresser à elle mais pas lui faire peur. Et ne lui demande surtout pas si elle veut sortir avec toi, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui, d'accord. Si une bimbo te souris tu l'ignore et te concentre vers Lily. Le problème c'est qu'elle croit que tu ne t'intéresses pas vraiment et qu'elle n'est pas ton genre. Alors va la voir et prouve-lui que tu as changé Deviens son confident…

Pendant cinq minutes je débitais toute une liste de conseil qu'il enregistra méticuleusement dans son cerveau. Même Black me prêtais attention, pour aider son ami, surement. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas égoïste. Je passais rapidement prendre un élastique dans ma chambre en guise d'alibi, puis je descendais avec les quatre garçons. Je retrouvais Lily là où je l'avais laissé. Elle tournicotait ces céréales molles et son esprit était toujours embrouillé quoique un petit peu plus clair.

- Je suis de retour, regarde qui j'ai trouvé dans les couloirs, lui-dis-je en m'asseyant sur les bacs avec les autres.

- Bonjour Lily, dit James.

- Bonjour Pot… James, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir par rapport à sa nouvelle décision. Autour de nous quelques personnes s'était tut. Je m'empressais de relancer la conversation tandis que James avait un énormes sourire plaquer sur le visage.

- Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire qui sont les Maraudeurs ? Une fille m'en à parler mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Et d'un coup j'avais cinq paires d'yeux qui me fixaient.

- En fait, commença Remus, nous sommes les Maraudeurs. James, Sirius, Peter et moi.

- Mais non, elle m'a dit d'autre nom.

- Oui, elle a dut dire nos surnoms. Corndrue, Patmol, Queudver et Lunard, me dit Black.

- Et vous faîtes, quoi ? Enfin je veux dire, vous êtes un groupe…

- Nous faisons des bêtises intelligentes.

- Des bêtises intelligentes ? C'est cela , dit le Professeur McGonagall en nous donnant nos emplois du temps. Miss Parks, le directeur vous attend à dix heures dans son bureau, continua-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux..

- J'y serais Professeur.

Elle hocha la tête puis parti, mes amis me regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Lily et moi allions chercher Alice puis ensemble, nous nous dirigions vers notre première salle de classe où nous attendais les garçons. Juste une heure de cour avant d'aller voire Dumbledore. J'avais une vague idée de ce qu'il me voulait surement me parler de mon ampâthie ou quelque chose du genre. En classe je m'installais de Remus, ainsi j'étais sur de pouvoir entendre quelque chose du cours. Devant moi Black n'arrêtais pas de bouger alors que James paraissait un peu paniqué. Je questionnais Remus qui parut gêner.

- En fait, nous avions prévu de faire …un coup, alors James est un peu nerveux parce qu'il sait que Lily n'aime pas quand nous faisons ça. Il a voulu annulé mais Pat l'a fait chanté.

- Attends quoi ? Black fait chanter son frère de cœur ? Waouh, dis-je en me tournant vers le concerné. Dis-moi avec quoi tu fais chanter James ?

- Quoi ? Tu m'insulte à longueur de temps, me prend pour un salop et tu voudrais que je te livre les secrets de mon frère ? me dit-il.

- Tout ce que tu me dis ne sont que des suppositions que j'ai fait sur toi. Tu veux que je te voix autrement, donne-moi une raison valable, lui dis-je en le taquinant.

- Serais-tu manipulatrice ?dit-il en entrant dans mon jeu.

- Moi ? Mais pas le moins du monde.

- Je veux bien t'avouer quelques secrets inavouables sur James mais j'ai ma condition.

- Faux frère, dit James en le masquant pas une toux.

- Ah oui ? Te prendre pour un gentil garçon n'est-il pas une récompense suffisante ?

- Si tu es un temps soit peu intelligente, tu te rendras compte par toi-même que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Ma seule condition est que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Quoi, seulement ça ? J'aurais été prête à te céder beaucoup pour découvrir les sombres secrets de James.

- Eh oui, je ne suis pas difficile à satisfaire comme gars, dit-il avec un sourire séduisant… enfin je veux dire, qui se voulait séduisant.

- Jeune gens à moins que votre passionnante discussion est plus importante que mon cours, je vous conseil de la remettre à plus tard. Venez me voire à la fin de l'heure, dit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom.

- Voilà, maintenant, si tu acceptes notre arrangement, nous nous verrons en retenu, dit Black… enfin Sirius, après quelques minutes.

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous à plus. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un message je vous promets que je ne vous en voudrais jamais pour ça )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous passez toutes ( et tous peut-être ) de bonne vacances. Parce que moi c'est le cas, bien qu'elles soient très fatigantes, ce qui est la cause de ce retard encore une fois. Je suis désolé pour ça, mais je fais pleins de truc en ce moment et quand je rentre le soir, dormir est la seule chose que mon cerveau soit capable d'analysé…**

**Pride-and-prejudiceee**_** :**__Merci pour ta review et voila pour la suite._

**Paradoxe :**_ Mes retards ne deviendront pas une habitude, j'y ferais attention. Et à l'avenir mes journées seront moins occupées alors… Mais Merci bcp pour tes review à chaque chapitre, ça me touche et j'espère que tu me suivras encore longtemps. Pour tes remarques sur la rapidité de l'histoire, je pense que tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre le pourquoi du comment. Et sinon j'ai suivi tes conseils pour le temps, cela faisait un petit moment que ça me trottait dans la tête mais je n'osais pas. Alors voilà… J'espère que ce chap te plaira et que j'aurais quelques petites choses qui te chiffonnent. J'attends ta prochaine review _

Le reste du cours s'était passé tranquillement, le professeur nous avait simplement indiqué les détails de notre retenu qui était dans trois jours. Je parti alors de mon coté, longeant les murs de pierres de Poudlard en courant, j'avais cinq petites minutes de retard quand je parvins enfin à trouver le fameux escalier qui, selon Remus, marquait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur. Devant lui se trouvais le Professeur McGonagall qui visiblement m'attendais et commençais à s'impatienter.

- Je suis désoler, je ne savais pas où se trouvais le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, lui dis-je en arrivant devant elle.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se posta devant le grand escalier en or. Elle dit un mot de passe que je n'entendis pas et me fit monter jusque dans un bureau qui était un mélange de bibliothèque et de musée. Le professeur McGonagall me laissa avec un sourire et partit dans un petit corridor sombre attenant à la pièce. Je regardais autour de moi et vis de nombreux objets plus insolites les uns que les autres dont leurs utilités m'échappaient pour la plupart. J'étais entrain d'observer une sorte de pendule qui semblait indiquer tout un tas de choses quand un des nombreux tableaux se mit à me parler.

-Alors, on part à la recherche de ses origines, Miss McMullen ? me demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Tu n'aurais pas de meilleur endroit pour la retrouver, me dit un autre qui portait une perruque de juge, alors que j'allais rétorquer qu'il devait se tromper de personne, l'arriver du Professeur McGonagall accompagnée d'Albus Dumbledore m'en empêchèrent.

- Messieurs veuillez cesser d'importuner Miss Parks, ce n'est pas le moment, dit-elle d'un ton glaçant alors qu'elle insistait sur mon nom et que de ses yeux elle semblait vouloir faire passer un message aux tableaux.

Les deux personnages de tableaux désertèrent ceux-ci, probablement vexés. Je me tournais vers le Directeur que je vis pour la première fois et dont le physique était beaucoup plus …sympathique que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il avait une barbe blanche et une robe de sorciers violette parsemées de lune, le tout faisait beaucoup plus Père Noël que grand sorcier dangereux que je m'étais préparée à rencontré.

- C'est vrai que, au regard l'image que vous aviez de moi, je peux paraître assez décevant. Mais il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort jeune fille, rigola-t-il doucement alors que je me rendais compte qu'il était entré dans ma tête comme un visiteur inopportun.

- Un visiteur inopportun ? C'est une jolie manière de dire que je viole votre intimité.

- C'est que j'ai peut de choses à cacher ou alors qu'elles le sont tellement bien que parfois je ne les retrouve pas moi-même. Mais pouvez-vous en venir au fait professeur, lui-dis je en continuant dans ma tête « ce n'est pas contre vous mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire ».

- Je ne le prends pas personnellement, j'ai simplement des informations pour vous et il y a un cours en plus auxquels vous aller devoir assistez, avec le Professeur McGonagall.

- C'est aimable à vous de vouloir m'aider avec mon don mais je suis parfaitement à même désormais de contrôler mes colères, lui rétorquais-je assez vive pensant qu''il voulait encore surveiller mes états d'âmes, comme à Beaubâtons.

- Ce n'est pas exactement à cause de cela que je voudrais que vous suiviez ce cour mais ce la à tout de même un rapport avec votre don.

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué des comportements étranges ? Comme si votre pouvoir s'était inversé ? continua-t-il en voyant que je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Monsieur, je ne sais pas si c'est vous ou moi qui es mal compris, mais je suis empâthe et de par ce don, comme vous l'appeler je ressens les émotions des gens qui m'entourent, ce qui a pour résultat que parfois je ressente la même choses qu'eux au même instant, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils car j'étais quasiment sûr qu'il avait compris mes capacité il n'était pas idiot. Mais je ne voyais absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

- Vous avez raison, Miss Parks, je ne suis pas idiot, enfin pas aux dernières nouvelles. En fait, là où je veux en venir est que vos capacités marches également dans le sens inverses, c'est une des facettes que vous contrôler beaucoup moins voire pas du tout et que vous utilisez inconsciemment. Vous ne pouvez le faire qu'en cas de sentiment extrême ou de nécessité.

Ce qu'il était entrain de me dire mi un certain temps à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau. Au début je n'y cru pas un instant puis les preuves se firent de plus en plus évidentes. Le bien être que j'ai fait passer à Remus, la haine que j'ai ressentit au début pour Sirius à été ensuite réciproque et puis quand ma colère était retombé il était devenus nettement plus gentil…

La nouvelle mit un temps à me faire voire toute son ampleur et surtout, toute son horreur. Cela voulait dire que personne n'avait eu le choix. Tout le monde se calquait à moi ou plutôt je calquais tout le monde sur moi. Mes nouveaux amis n'était là que parce que je voulais qu'ils le soient et …

- Je vous arrête, jeune fille, et je vais me répéter une deuxième fois en espérant que cela rentre dans votre crane. Vous n'arriver à influencer réellement les autres qu'en cas d'urgence et de sentiment extrême comme la haine la colère ou la joie. Cela n'a pas tant d'influences que cela sur vos amitiés. Les liens ne se font que plus vite et deviennent aussi plus forts, ajouta-il en voyant ma tête qui devait probablement avoir l'air horrifié.

- Mais je vais vous aider, ne vous inquiéter pas, dans quelques mois ici il n'y aura plus aucun débordement.

J'hochais la tête, incapables de dire quelque chose et après lui avoir demandé quand nous commencerons les cours, elle me répondit seulement dans trois semaine, quand le professeur de défense physique arrivera. Vous verrez vous en aurez besoin.

Et me voici alors trois semaines plus tard durant lesquelles, bizarrement, il ne s'était rien passé. Pas d'interrogation, ni de dispute. Avec Remus, nous étions encore plus proches, même si en ce moment je passais le plus clair de mon temps à la bibliothèque pour trouver une potion miracle ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait rendre les pleines lunes moins douloureuses. Je savais qu'elle approchait à grand pas et me sentir ainsi impuissante me faisait du mal mais je devais au moins laisser passer celle-ci pour voire si il était un peu pareil que Victor, mon autre frère loup-garou, quand il était transformé. Dans un registre plus joyeux, Lily et James passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble tandis que Sirius et moi et bien, nous nous étions aussi rapprochés depuis la fameuses retenu.

_Flash Back_

_Nous étions tous les deux dans la salle des trophées entrain d'asticotées soigneusement les trophées de l'école dont plusieurs était destinées à Sirius et à James pour leurs performances au Quidditch._

_- Alors qu'elles sont les hontes inavouables de James Potter, lui dis-je avec un air de conspirateur._

_- Eh bien, comme tout services rendue à une tierce personne, il y un prix à payer, dit-il sur le même ton._

_- J'ai déjà payé, je te signal, je dois t'appeler par ton prénom je te rappel._

_- Oh mais ça ce n'était rien juste les taxes._

_- Arnaqueur, lui soufflais-je en le bousculant légèrement. Alors que veux-tu ?_

_- Je voudrais que tu me sois redevable, dit-il. Que si un jour j'ai un service à te demandé, tu sois plus enclin à dire oui._

_- Ça marche._

_- Alors ce qu'il faut tout d'abord savoir sur James c'est que c'est un type à période, me dit-il en souriant._

_- A périodes ? Comment ça ?_

_- Eh bien assez souvent il lui prend des lubies, des passions pour une certaine chose auquel il n'aurait pas prêter attention avant._

_Soudain je pensais à Lily. Serait-elle qu'une autre lubie pour James ou_

_- Je t'arrête je sais à quoi tu penses et je peux t'assurer sue ce n'est pas pareil. Elle il l'aime vraiment._

_- D'accord, dis-je sérieusement puis sur une note plus légère j'ajoutais, alors qu'elles sont les pires lubies de Potter ?_

_- Eh bien sa dernière en date remonte aux vacances où il s'et mit entête qu'il était la réincarnation d'un chanteur moldu, un certain Mickael Jackson. Tu vois qui sait ?me demanda-t-il tandis que j'hochais la tête._

_- Eh bien James m'as fait quasiment tous le répertoire du fameux chanteur avec les costumes, les chorégraphies et tout le tralala. Enfin les chorégraphies…il gesticulait plus qu'autre chose parce que James et la danse, ça fait deux._

_Je m'arrêtais d'astiquer la coupe que je tenais dans les mains pour m'imaginer James avec les costumes pailleter et les grandes épaulettes du chanteur entrain de faire un pseudo moonwalk et puis je l'imaginais perdre ses lunettes à trop regarder ses pieds, j'éclatais de rire en imaginant la scène à deux doigts de m'étouffer._

_- Allé une autre, dis-je à Sirius alors qu'il me tapait dans le dos en rigolant._

_- Il y a eu aussi la période où il s'était mis en tête qu'il était un grand dessinateur et où il se baladait à longueur de temps avec un crayon derrière l'oreille et les habits tachés de trace de peinture ou autre truc pour dessiner. Ce qui par ailleurs, désespérait totalement sa mère._

_C'est ainsi que l'heure de colle sensé nous punir nous permit de passer de bon fou rire. Une peu comme la série de livre moldu 'les « Martine », il y avait les James en psychomage, James en hippie, James en inventeur, James le dauphin quand il était petit et pleins d'autres James plus bizarre et insensée les uns que les autres. J'avais tellement rit pendant cette heure que j'en avais réussi à oublier les révélations du professeur Dumbledore qui m'avait empêché de dormir pendant la nuit._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Nous étions donc trois semaines plus tard, Lilly, Alice et moi nous nous dirigions vers le premier cours de défense physique ensemble .Alice et moi très heureuses et impatientes tandis que Lillly elle était beaucoup plus réticente.

- Tu crois que le prof sera mignon ? dit-elle.

- Pour la douzièmes fois Alice je n'en sais rien, répondit Lily exaspérée.

- Et tu crois qu'il se mettra torse nu ? En rajoutais-je pour l'énervé.

- Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, dit-elle en se retournant alors que sa voix résonnait dans le couloir vide.

- Mais je plaisante, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Allez, Lily-jolie, on avance sinon on va être en retard.

- Oui, c'est vrai nous avons quoi ? 20 minutes d'avances. Mais t'imagine, continua Alice alors que Lily nous fusillait du regard.

- Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais, dit-elle en s'en allant d'un pas rapide vers le cours tandis qu'Alice et moi rions aux éclats.

Nous marchions toute les deux doucement en échangeant les derniers ragots enfin surtout elle, moi j'écoutais plus ce qu'elle disait. Les couloirs étaient déserts, la salle de sport où se déroulerais notre cours était une ancienne salle non utilisé depuis des années. Nous étions à présent devant la porte de notre salle, Lily était à quelques pas de nous toujours entrain de bouder.

- Alors, les filles quoi de neuf ?dit Sirius en arrivant.

- Que du vieux, mon beau, que du vieux, lui répondis-je avec un faux air blasée.

- Dîtes elle est où Lily ?

- Elle nous boude James, lui répondit Alice.

- Qu'es-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? me demanda Remus avec un regard réprobateur.

- Qui te dit que je lui ai fait quoique ce soit ? Si ça se trouve c'est Ali qui à fait le coup. Bon d'accord, je l'ai simplement charrié un peu, avouais-je après des regards qui avait l'air de dire« tu me l'as fait pas à moi, alors accouche ».

La sonnerie retentit avant que Remus ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je parti vers la salle rejoindre Lily qui souriait à nouveau. James était un sacré bon remède aux bouderies de Lily. Ça marchait à tous les coups. J'entrais alors dans la salle de gym qui sentais le plastique neuf et le talc. J'essayais de chasser dans mon esprit mon dernier cours de la journée qui serait ma première leçon particulière en compagnie de McGonagall. Je marchais tout droit sans vraiment observer ce qui m'entourait quand une voix de gros ours que je n'aurai jamais cru entendre ici me sortit de mon inattention.

- Alors, ptite sœur on dit même plus bonjour à son loup-garou préféré ?

**Une petite idée de qui cela peut-bien être ? Vous pouvez le faire. Merci encore pour les messages et bonne journée.**

**Crumb**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, voilà le chapitre cinq qui est deux fois plus longs que d'habitude. Juste pour vous prévenir je ne suis plus du tous sûr de tenir le rythme des deux semaines avec la reprise des cours ( qui cette année est très chargée à mon grand malheur) de ce fait, je serai surement un peu plus longues que d'habitude. Mais malgré ça j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire.**

**LUCAS :**_Merci pour ta review et je prends bien note de tes remarque pour la suite._

**Paradoxe :**_Ah Paradoxe, que puis-je te dire à part que apparemment tu prend un malin plaisir à me mettre la pression. Mais bon c'est pas grave, tu es là et c'est l'essentiel. Pour Dumby tu as surement raison je n'en sais rien. Dans ma tête, il était doré. Malheureusement pour toi ou pour moi l'orthographe ne s'améliora pas pour cette fois (pas assez de temps. Mais le prochain devrait aller mieux. Bon je te souhaite une bonne lecture et tu pourras cette fois aussi me cribler de remarques._

**Artistaa :**_Contente que tu aimes, voici la suite._

**Bon voilà je souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture .**

**

* * *

**_- Alors, ptite sœur on dit même plus bonjour à son loup-garou préféré ?_

Je me retournais, reconnaissant la voix et sentant un étrange sentiment d'extrême jubilation provenant de la personne qui avait parlé. Je vis alors Victor qui me regardait avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants de sa malice habituel, quoique peut-être un peu plus que la dernière fois. Une raison derrière cela ?

Après cet examen rapide, je me jetais dans ses bras comme une gamine de cinq ans et il fit semblait de crouler sous mon poids, il rigola quand je lui frappais gentiment l'épaule.

- Méchant. Et puis sache que tu as désormais un homonyme, lui-dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

- Un homonyme ? me dit-il en haussant les sourcils, ayant tout de suite un air intéressé.

- Oui, je te présente Remus _Lupin_, un … gentil collègue à toi, lui soufflais-je dans l'oreille pour que seule lui puisse m'entendre, et éventuellement Remus avec ses oreilles supra sonique.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un prof ? Il est pas un peu jeune pour ça ?

Il rit quand il vit mon air désespéré.

- Mais nan va, je te fais marcher. J'avais compris que quand tu as dis collègue, tu voulais dire que c'était un …

- Oui c'est bien ça, l'interrompis Remus avec empressement. Et j'apprécierais que cela reste entre nous.

- Bien sur vieux, je comprends. T'inquiète. Dis, Lupin c'est ton vrai nom de famille ? demanda Victor en lui donnant une grande tape virile qui aurait expulsé les poumons de plus d'un.

- Oui, plutôt ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est ironique ? demanda Lily qui venait de faire le tour de la salle avec Alice alors que nous discutions.

- Rien de spécial, juste un coquace revers du destin, dis-je précipitamment. Dis Victor tu n'as pas un cours à faire ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, on discutera plus tard ensemble d'accord ? Allez à plus. Au fait, je suis sûr que tu vas tout déchirer, dit-il en à voix basse en partant vers l'estrade puis continua plus fort. Bon allé tous le monde devant moi, je veux que vous m'écoutiez.

La vingtaine d'élèves présents s'avancèrent en trainant des pieds et en terminant chacun leurs petites conversations personnelles dans un brouhaha pas très agréable. Il n'y avait que des élèves de sixièmes ou de septième année mais seulement des Serpentards et des Griffondors. Les autres avaient simplement dû avoir un autre créneau, même si je soupçonnais les professeurs de faire exprès de mettre ces deux maisons ensembles. Je m'avançais avec les Maraudeurs, Lily et Alice en me demandant de quelle aide Victor voulait parler quand un Serpentard grand et désinvolte ressemblant étrangement à Sirius nous doubla en nous bousculant. Sirius, qui s'était immobilisé le suivit de ses beaux yeux gris qui était remplis de haine. Une haine pure et profonde que l'autre garçon semblait bien lui rendre d'après ce que je pouvais ressentir.

- Qui est-ce ? chuchotais-je à James.

- C'est Regulus Black, me répondit Sirius d'une voix dénué de sentiment qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mon ancien frère.

Et sur ce, il releva la tête et regarda devant lui avec une expression froide et hautaine que jamais je ne lui aurais devinés porter. Avec ce visage il paraissait inhumain, un peu comme une poupée de cire. Si je n'avais pas la capacité de lire en lui, j'aurais surement remis en doute ce que je pensais de lui. Mais le fait est que j'avais cette capacité et je pouvais bien voir que cette façade ne cachait qu'un profond… mal-être. Enfin, peut-être que mal-être n'était pas la bonne expression mais son esprit était si complexe en cet instant que c'était celle qui se rapprochais le mieux de son état. Avec sa haine qui le rongeait, sa rage qui l'aveuglais, sa déception et sa culpabilité qui l'empêchaient de penser clairement, son esprit était bien trop plein et occupé à le calmer pour pouvoir en plus de ça mettre une expression mensongère sur son visage.

Je continuais de le regarder attentivement quand la discussion dans le bureau du directeur me revint à l'esprit. Je pouvais l'aider, je pouvais l'apaiser ou essayer tout du moins. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me concentrais pour essayer de refaire la même chose qu'avec Remus et Victor quoique là je devais, à mon avis mobilisé plus de force. Au début je crus que je n'y arrivais pas mais après quelques seconde son visage sembla se détendre, ses yeux reprendre vie et son corps relâché ses nerfs. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir se qu'il se passait ayant remarqué quelque chose. Je m'empressais de détourné le regard pour ne pas me faire remarquer mais mon regard qui finit par tomber sur celui de Remus qui semblait se poser des questions auxquels je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir donner des réponses. Je reportais mon attention sur Victor qui était entrain définir son discours et de donner ses instructions :

- Bon à présent je veux que vous vous divisiez en deux, ceux qui pense se débrouillé dans cette matière vous aller sur ma droit et ceux qui n'y connaisse rien sur ma gauche.

Il attendit quelques minutes que tous le monde se mettent en place puis continua :

- Bon alors comme ce cours va nécessiter une grande attention de ma pars pour chacun de vous. Je vais donc avoir besoin d'un assistant, est-ce que parmi vous certain pense être assez compétant pour rempli cette fonction ? Si oui venez me voir.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes alors que trois élèves s'avancèrent. Je regardais Victor cherchant à savoir si c'était ce dont il voulait parler tous à l'heure. Il hocha la tête en me faisant un petit sourire moqueur, je m'avançais alors à côté de Sirius qui s'était avancé pour obtenir le poste. Je n'étais pas vraiment enthousiaste par le coup que Victor venait de me faire mais ce « poste » me permettrait de passer plus de temps avec lui. Il y avait à côté de moi deux Serpentards Regulus et un grand baraqué qui me regardait avec un air ...insultant. Super, j'étais la seule fille.

- Vous deux vous vous mettez ensemble, dit Victor en désignant Sirius et son frère ce qui voulait dire que j'allais avoir le baraqué. Voilà comment ça va se passer, vous allez simplement devoir prendre le foulard qui est accroché à la veste de votre adversaire avec les bâtons que je vais vous donnez. Il y aura deux matchs de cinq minutes et s'il y a égalité, on fera la belle. Enfin vous la ferez. Allez en place.

Nous nous avancions tous vers les tapis bleus posé au sol et nous nous déchaussâmes. Je posais mes pieds nus sur le plastique froids et fermais les yeux laissant mon corps reprendre tous ses droits et ses capacités. Je respirais profondément puis réeouvris les yeux. A présent j'étais prête pour le combat, mes sens en alertes et le reste monde invisible à mon esprit concentré.

Je me mis face à mon adversaire tandis que Victor était entrain de mettre en place les foulards et de nous donner nos bâtons. Je saluais mon concurrent et me mis en position. J'observais sa manière de bouger, devinant ainsi qu'il adorait les attaques directes qui témoignaient toujours de sa force et, selon lui, de sa virilité. Mais qu'il savait également profiter de chaque occasion pour gagner et qu'il détestait perdre. Je sentis qu'il était aussi certain de remporter ces combats face à une fille et de ce fait il s'ennuyait un peu.

Nous nous tournâmes autour pendant quelques temps puis le Serpentard attaqua. Il avança son bâton directement dans mon ventre, je fis un brusque écart et me retournait en essayant de passer mon propre bâtons dans son foulard. J'échouais et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau en positions d'attaques. J'allais l'attaqué quand j'entendis un coup de sifflet signalant un temps mort. Je me tournais pour voir pourquoi Victor avait interrompu le match mais en voyant Sirius à terre qui réprimait un gémissement de souffrance en se tenant la jambe et tuant son frère du regard répondit à mes interrogation. Je tournais mon regard vers son attaquant qui ne retenait pas le sourire de satisfaction de voir son frère souffrir.

- Un avertissement Monsieur Black, les coups de coudes ne sont pas autorisés.

- Ah bon je l'ignorais Monsieur, répondit Regulus Black avec une tête hypocrite que j'avais envie de défigurer.

Victor secoua la tête et nous fit reprendre les combats. Je me retournais et eu tous juste le temps d'éviter le coup de point de mon Serpentard qui en profita pour me dérober mon foulard gagnant ainsi la première manche. Je le fusillais du regard tandis qu'il souriait de sa première victoire, qui, pour moi n'était pas gagné à la loyale.

- Désolé, poupée, mais contre moi tu ne fais pas le poids. Tu es trop faible petite lionne et loin d'être assez expérimenté ou intelligente pour pouvoir gagner. Et puis même…tu es une fille.

Je levais un sourcil et laissa filer sa remarque…pour le moment. Je pris une profonde inspiration, histoire de ne pas lui enfoncé le nez dans le cerveau, ou au moins là où il devrait se trouver si il en avait un. Victor lui accorda son satané point je le saluais à nouveau et le regardais droit dans les yeux en lui faisant un sourire amusée. Je m'accroupi presque sur le sol, adoptant la position d'attaque des félins légers et rapides. Je continuais de le regarder et je voyais qu'il se demandait surement ce que mon cerveau de fille avait bien pu imaginer. Bien sûr il ne lui était pas venus à l'esprit que j'étais à deux doigts de l'attaquer. Je mis alors mon bâtons entre ses deux pieds et les fis légèrement s'écarté puis je me redressais complètement en faisant un demi-tour et passais mon bout de bois dans le nœud de son foulard et tirais d'un geste sec dessus.

Je venais ainsi de gagné le deuxièmes round sans qu'il n'est eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Je resaluais mon adversaire pour le dernier combat après que Victor m'es accordé mon point devant un Serpentard plutôt déstabilisé par le tour que je venais de lui joué. Ces insultes ne m'avaient pas réellement touché, il n'était rien pour moi. Mais sa mentalité m'avait énervé et j'avais une très forte envie de lui rabattre le clappait et lui montrer ce qu'une fille pouvait faire. Sitôt que le combat eut commencé, il se mit dans une position de défense cette fois. Bien, au moins je lui avais mis un peu de plombs dans le crane. Mais j'avoue que sur ce terrain comme sur beaucoup d'autre j'étais assez irréfléchie. Alors je décidais de l'enfoncé encore un peu et de l'attaquer immédiatement. Je me plaçais rapidement derrière lui et je lui piquais son foulard pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute et lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

- Tu a raison, mon mignon. Je suis une fille et j'en suis fière.

Puis avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit je me détournais et donnai mon foulard à Victor en lui souriant. Je me mis sur le côté pour pouvoir voir l'autre match mais il s'avéra que tous s'était finit en deux matchs et que Sirius avait gagné. Je souris quand je vis que sous le masque d'indifférence qu'il venait d'abhorré, il était plutôt content de lui à l'inverse de son frère qui était vraiment furieux. Victor nous dit de nous mettre sur le tapis pour le combat final mais Sirius me laissa galamment sa place et partit se ranger aux côtés de ses amis.

Après quelques félicitations, le cours commença enfin et mon groupe qui était au début constitué de quelques Griffondors et de deux Serpentards se retrouva à la fin avec sept Serpentards en plus et quatre Griffondors. Lily, Alice et moi passâmes une bonne partie du cours à s'extasier devant les quelques garçons qui avaient enlevé leurs chemises qui soi-disant les gênaient. Bien sûr, James, Victor et Sirius était ceux qui avaient lancé la mode et j'eu beau regardé les torse de Sirius que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les cicatrices que j'avais vue plusieurs semaine plut tôt. Pour le reste, tous se passa plutôt bien et à la fin j'avais réussi à voir exactement ce que je pouvais leurs apprendre et il y avait pas mal de bouleau. Les filles et moi allions nous laver à la fin de cours et nous nous lançâmes toutes à nous même un puissant sort de brouillard, histoires de nous protéger des regards indiscrets de certaines qui apparemment avaient un penchant assez prononcé pour l'exhibitionnisme. Nous rigolions quand soudain je ressentis une violente douleur à l'estomac. Je me gémis légèrement et continua de me laver pensant que c'était une simple crampe mais après, mon nez me fit atrocement mal comme si il était casser. Une violente douleur que je n'avais jamais ressentie dans mon entrejambes me fit me plier en deux et je sentis comme une souffrance s'infiltrer dans mes côtes et j'eus du mal à respirer.

Je sortis des douches en titubant et en assurant aux filles que tout allait bien, pris mon peignoir pour aller je ne sais où. Il fallait que je bouge, j'avançais en me tenant au mûrs tandis que les douleurs se multipliaient. Je continuais de marcher quand j'entendis des voix dans les vestiaires des hommes.

- Tu crois être meilleur que nous hein ? dit une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Regulus Black.

Quelques bruits sourd et il reprit.

- T u es faible et lâche. Tu es une honte, pour les Black et …

Je rentrai discrètement dans la pièce et vit quatre hommes aux couleurs des Serpentards roué de coups un corps recroquevillé dans un coin des vestiaires. Je reconnus les cheveux de Sirius et chercha une solution pour le sortir de cette galère. je regardais autour de moi et ne découvrit comme potentiel armes qu'une vielle ceinture. Je la pris et m'apprêtais à les chargé quand mes blessure ou celle Sirius se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir. Je me rappelais la haine qui avait animé les deux frères et je fis descendre mes défenses et laissais les sentiments ravageur m'envahir. Je comptais sur eux pour me rendre insensible à la douleur et pourvoir bouger librement.

Après quelques secondes je sentis une vague de rage m'envahie et la douleur partis instantanément laissant place à une force nouvelle qui me lança vers les Serpentards en poussant un cri de guerre. Le son les fit se retourner mais j'avais déjà sauté sur le dos du baraqué que j'avais combattu et je tentais de l'empêcher de respirer avec la ceinture une fois qu'il su évanoui, ce qui arriva rapidement grâce à la pression que j'avais exercé sur sa tempe. Puis Regulus voulu me lancer un sort mais je m'approchais et lui brisa baguette en deux avant la fin du sort. Sirius s'était occupé de troisième avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il y parvint en partie car l'élève en question était de taille moyenne, un nez très droit et de cheveux étonnamment gras. Et le quatrième s'était fait sauter dessus par Nat que je n'avais pas entendue arriver et qui était venu en brisant une des fenêtres.

Nat parti rapidement cherché e l'aide tandis que je m'approchais de Sirius en essayant de ne pas tomber. Une fois que je fus parvenu jusqu'à lui je m'assis à ses côtés et observes quatre corps évanoui étendus devant nous. Je fis semblant de ne pas voir l'unique larme qui perla sur sa joue et essayais de rebâtir le mur de protection que j'avais mit tant de temps à construire. N'ayant plus de force je m'abandonnais au désespoir de mon ami en partageant au sens propre comme au figurer sa douleur puis je posais ma tête sur son épaules en guise de toutes les paroles inutiles que j'aurais pu prononcer.

Un temps certain passa avant que Victor ne revienne avec l'infermière qui nous obligea à nous allonger sur un brancard et nous emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle lança toutes une floper de sort mêler de jurons et fit peut-être d'autres choses mais pour le moment j'étais dans un lit pas très confortables mais pourvus d'un matelas et d'un oreiller et vaincu par la fatigue et une forte envie d'échapper à ce cauchemar je m'endormis.

Une lumière m'aveugla malgré mes yeux fermés et un froid sembla s'engouffrez sous mes draps me faisant ainsi frissonner et pousser par la même occasion un faible grognement.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se réveiller aujourd'hui.

- J'espéré ça va faire quatre qu'ils sont dans cet état. Dumbledore dit qu'il va devoir les envoyer à St-Mangouste après.

J'ouvris prudemment les yeux et les voix s'arrêtèrent. Je regardais autour de moi et ne vit rien du tout. Personne. Je me redressais en grimaçant aux douleurs que je ressentais un peu partout.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillée, comment te sens-tu ? dit une voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Remus mais je ne vis toujours personne.

- Où êtes-vous ? dis-je d'une voix incertaine et en commençant à croire que je devenais une fille qui entendais des voix.

- Oh pardon attend une seconde, me dit une autre personne. Puis j'entendis un bruissement de tissus et vit apparaître James et Remus devant.

- Bonjour les garçons. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ?

- Si tu parles d'une cape d'invisibilité alors la réponse est oui.

- Génial, dis-je époustouflé. Bon comment aller vous les garçons.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à toi de nous donner la réponse, dit James en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Ça peut aller. Et toi ?dit Remus en jetant un regard d'avertissement à James

- Très bien merci. Comment va Sirius ?dis-je avec un certaine prudence, me demandant ce qu'ils voulait dire.

- J'imagine que tu pourrais le savoir mieux que nous ? répliqua James avec cette fois une voix relativement sèche.

- Cornedrue on avait dit qu'on irait en douceur, dit Remus.

- Tu sais tu aurais pu nous le dire tu sais ? On ne t'aurait pas juger et on aurait gardé le secrets jusque dans notre tombe. On sait qui tu es.

Ils savaient. Je soupirais et baissais les yeux, n'osant pas les regarder en face. Ils devaient m'en vouloir. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et soufflais dans un murmure :

- Je suis désolé. J'avais peur de votre réaction, que vous ne me fassiez plus confiance, que…

- Hey, ce n'est pas si grave, se radoucit James. On t'en veut un peu seulement parce que tu ne nous l'as pas dit. Mais c'est génial ce que tu sois une descendante des Sœurs des esprits. C'est un truc vachement rare.

- Quoi ? Sœurs des esprits ? Je ne suis pas une Sœur, je suis une empâthe. C'est rare et ça peut être utile mais c'est tout ça ne fait pas de moi la copine des esprits.

- Bon tu est capable de savoir ce que ressente les gens ? me dit Remus sur un ton décidé.

- Oui…

- Et tu peux aussi faire déteindre tes émotions vers les autres ?

- Oui mais ça ne fait pas de …

- Alors tu es une sœur un point c'est tout, décida-t-il.

- Non si c'était le cas je le saurais. Et puis c'est quoi une Sœur ?

- Attends, tu ne sais pas ce que sont les Sœurs deEsprits.

- Mais non.

- Bon on va vite le savoir. Quel est le nom de famille de ta mère.

- McMullen, pourquoi ?

A présent James et Remus me regardaient avec des grands yeux abasourdis. J'essayais de voir ce que j'avais pu dire qui les auraient choqué mas je ne voyais rien.

- Remus, c'est une descendante directe.

- Oui j'ai entendu ça, lui répondit-il.

- Mais c'est une descendante directe des Sœurs des Esprits. Tu te rends compte ?

- Oui oui j'ai entendu. Dis moi Tess tu n'as réellement jamais entendu des Sœurs des Esprits ? Vien on va t'expliquer d'accord, personne ne sait grand-chose à propos d'elles. Il y a beaucoup de légendes mais ne t'inquiète pas, on fera des recherche, me dit Remus doucement.

- D'accord mais avant je veux voir Sirius, dis-je avec conviction.

Je devais voir comment il allait, j'en avais besoin. Je me redressais difficilement et marchais lentement jusqu'au paravent à côté du mien et l'ouvris. Il était là, allonger, les yeux clos et le teint blanchâtre. Il semblait aller bien enfin, aussi bien qu'il pouvait aller pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer à tabac. Je m'assis près de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne. Puis n'y pouvant plus je m'allongeais à côté de lui sans vraiment toucher autre chose que sa main. Je contemplais son visage et attendais…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et que les scènes de combats ont été un peu près claires pour tout le monde. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, qui, dans ce chapitre doivent êtres plus nombreuses que d'habitudes. Bon voilà. Une petite remarque aussi ce serait sympa. Merci.**

**Bonne soirée ou journée**

**Crumb.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey slt les miss, je sais qu ça fait au moins un siècle ou deux que je n'ai pas posté et je suis vraiment désoler pour ça. Les cours m'ont un peu fatigué et le manque de temps. Je pense que je vais être un peu plus rapide pour le prochain mais je ne m'avance pas trop.**

_**Paradoxe: **je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je ne pourrais pas rattrapper le chpitre que j'ai loupé, manque de temps dsl. Bonne lecture et à+_

**_Ma voisine du cours d'anglais:_**_ je sais que tu attends ce chap avec impatience et depuis un bout de temps maintenant alors le voilà._

* * *

Cela faisait sans doute plusieurs heures que j'étais là à le regarder. Plus le temps passait plus je me rapprochais de lui. Au bout d'un moment tous mon corps était positionné à quelques centimètres du siens. Une fois, tandis que je contemplais la tête remplis de questions, les cicatrices sur son corps, dans son sommeil, il eut une sorte de spasme et nos peaux furent en contactes. A cet instant un bruit se produisit, comme un craquement, une cassure. Et je sentis ce qui m'entourait complètement différemment, je semblais hypersensible aux moindres tissus, aux moindres poussières qui m'entouraient. J'étais toujours dans l'infirmerie, rien n'avait vraiment changé, je regardais les objets autours de moi, mais tout était pareil. Et puis mon regard se posa sur Sirius, toujours endormis à mon côté et là je vis autour de lui quelque chose de bizarre…comme une seconde peau. Une sorte d'aura grisâtre qui lui collait au corps. Je rapprochais ma main à nouveau et quand j'atteins la surface je ne sentis rien. Je commençais à paniquer et à me demander ce que je devais faire. Je fermais alors les yeux et inspirais calmement, écoutant les battements de mon cœur pour me calmer. Je réouvris alors les yeux et je vis à mon désespoir que la …chose autour de mon ami n'avait pas disparu. Je me mis alors à l'observer avec plus d'attention. Je remarquais alors les traits qui la traversaient. Des sortes de fissures qui s'étendaient sur toute la longueur. Je regardais alors le visage crisper de Sirius et essayai encore une fois de passer ma main sur la …surface. Cette fois-ci je sentis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Une matière à mi-chemin entre le tissus et la fumée. Une surface qui sembla changer d'état et devenais plus matériel, ou bien était-ce moi qui devenait plus sensible. Toujours est-il qu'à présent je sentais les creux sous mes doigts.

Je laissais ma main erré sur cette « peau », mes doigts tremblant suivaient les fissures avec attention. Une attention grandissante qui occulta tous le reste. Je devais le faire, je devais les effacer, les enlever. Je plissai les yeux et fis des allers-retours de plus en plus insistants. J'avais le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir me stopper. Je sentais que des choses changeaient mais je ne savais pas du tout quoi. Je sentais seulement que je ne devais pas m'arrêter. Sous aucun prétexte.

Je continuais ce que j'étais entrain de faire quand une main ferme me stoppa et de nouveaux se même son, ce même craquement se reproduisit une seconde fois. Je m'immobilisais la sensation avait disparu. Je regardais le propriétaire de la main et vit Sirius qui me regardais droits dans les yeux, la bouche entrouvert voulant probablement dire quelque chose. Mais je ne comprenais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Pour la première fois depuis des années je ne savais pas ce que ressentais l'être en face de moi. Ses mains se firent alors plus douce et se détachèrent lentement de moi pour finirent par se posé sur mes genoux. Il resta un long moment silencieux avant de retrouver la parole.

- Que…

- Ah enfin tu es réveillé grosse marmotte ? dit une voix fort reconnaissable à son meilleur ami.

- Mais oui, James tu sais bien que j'ai la tête dure, tu n'avais pas à tant t'inquiéter, lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire un peu crispé en me jetant un coup d'œil rapide.

- Tu sais qu'elle est restée sept heures à ton chevet sans bouger, lui dit Remus.

- Oui je sais enfin je crois…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lily qui venait d'arriver.

- Eh bien je n'étais pas réveiller mais je ne dormais pas vraiment. Je sentais tous ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'entendais tous.

-Et alors comment ça va ?

- Eh bien je vais très bien, mieux qu'avant même, dit-il en me lançant un regard en biais.

Je les laissais discuter et me levai pour aller autre pars, qu'importe où, mais autre pars. J'avais besoin de changer d'air je sortis donc dans les jardins, la tête remplis de questions. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'ailleurs que c'était-il vraiment passé ? J'avais touché Sirius et après un bruit étrange, j'avais soudain vu une deuxièmes enveloppe corporel l'enveloppé. Une seconde peau couverte de fissure que j'avais voulu effacer avec mes doigts. Qui m'avaient fasciné et qui m'avait mis dans une sorte de transe. J'avais continué de lisser frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne m'arête. Les questions défilaient dans ma tête. Des pourquoi et des comment auxquelles je n'avais aucunes réponses. Trop de question. J'avais besoin d'un exécutoire, de sortir toutes ces interrogations avant qu'elles ne m'étouffent. Je me mis à accélérer le pas sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais. Mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de continuer mon chemin. Je continuais donc jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il me fallait soit devant moi. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et courut vers une magnifique cascade que je n'aurais jamais deviné. L'eau faisait un bruit infernal mais qui avait le mérite de m'empêcha de penser exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Mon exécutoire était devant moi, une magnifique falaise verticale sous la cascade. Je m'approchais alors et réussi à aller jusqu'à la petite montagne sans aller dans l'eau la contournant et m'accrochant aux parois. Je regardais la pierre en face de moi et souris car elle n'était pas des plus faciles à monter. Exactement ce que je cherchais, elle comportait très peu de prise mais assez pour que j'y arrive. Je posais ma main et trouvais facilement ma première prise, puis un deuxième plus difficile et encore un troisième plus compliqué et ainsi de suite.

Je montais alors ma falaise avec un sentiment de plénitude unique que j'avais sentis de nombreuses fois dans ma vie. Je sentais l'eau dans mon dos que je frôlais parfois. Et plus j'avançais dans ma monter plus mon esprit devenait clair et tranquille. Comme si la fatigue de l'effort avait l'effet d'un anesthésiant sur moi. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure j'arrivais enfin en haut avec des doigts réduis en charpie. Du sang coulait des nombreuses entailles sur mes mains et mes jambes. Mais je savais qu'elles étaient superficielle, je n'aurais qu'à les nettoyer correctement en rentrant. Elles ne me faisaient pas vraiment mal alors…

Je surplombais à présent ma falaise. J'allais mieux, beaucoup mieux même mais je n'étais pas vraiment une fille très raisonnable. Alors je n'hésitai pas longtemps avant de décidé que j'allais sauter. Pas pour me faire du mal, loin de moi cette idée. Mais simplement pour ressentir le vide sous moi. Et puis la falaise n'est pas aussi haute que certaines à Dumstrang. Alors je sautais et ne pensa plus à rien pendant quelques secondes. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable et d'inexplicable. Mieux qu'un bien-être reposant, un vide complément. Comme si l'on pouvait recommencer à zéro. J'enchainais trois petits saltos avant de me mettre parallèle à la falaise et enfin toucher la surface de l'eau. Et là j'entrais et il se passa encore quelques secondes avant que je ne me rende comptes qu'il fallait que je remonte.

Je sorti ma tête de l'eau en prenant une grande goulée d'air, je nageais rapidement vers la rive en reprenant mes esprit et m'allongeais sur le rivage observant le ciel alors que mon thorax se levais et s'abaissait au rythme de mes respirations. Je me sentais bien, fatigué mais bien. Reposer, ma tête était en paix bien que je me pose encore de nombreuses questions. Mais mon esprit était beaucoup plus clair et rationnel. Après quelques temps puis je repris tranquillement le chemin vers Poudlard avec le cœur plus léger.

J'entrais dans le hall d'entrée de pierre quand une masse floue me sauta dessus.

- Mais t'était passée où ça fait des heures que l'on te cherche ? me dit Alice.

- Des heures, tu exagère. Cela ne fait que deux heures qu'elle est parti. Mais c'est vrai que tu aurais quand même pu nous prévenir, dit Remus.

- Je sais mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à… certaines choses, dis-je en lançant un coup d'œil rapide à Sirius.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux mains ? Et puis le reste aussi, tes vêtements son mouillé et puis tu saignes de partout, me dit Lily affolé.

- Ce n'est rien, juste des blessures superficielles.

- Quoi ? Tu n'en pas eu assez avec les Serpentards ? dit Peter en rigolant.

Un silence plutôt pesant s'installa suite cette blague plutôt…vaseuse. Les regards se croisent, se demandant silencieusement ce qu'il fallait faire rire, parler ou laisser courir. Ce fut finalement Victor qui était resté silencieux jusque là qui nous sauva.

- Viens, je vais te soigner.

- Attends, je peux le faire ? J'ai un truc à dire à Tess, interrompis Sirius en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Euh oui, bien sûr.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors tous deux vers …je ne sais où.

- Au fait on va où ? Parce que je ne souhaite pas vraiment aller encore à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh risque de poser des questions dont elle ne veut pas forcément savoir les réponses, lui dis-je en souriant alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Si tu veux on peut aller dans mon dortoir, j'ai de quoi te soigner.

J'hochai simplement la tête et continuai de le suivre. Seul le bruit de nos pas résonnaient dans le grand corridor menant chez les Griffondors, le silence était quelque peu pesant mais je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pu dire. Nous étions à présent dans ses appartements, il me guida vers la salle de bain plutôt étroite. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire en attendant. Il s'assit en face de moi après avoir pris quelques coton et du désinfectant.

- Je nettoies juste tes coupures et ensuite je pourrais les refermer avec un sort.

J'hochais de nouveau la tête et le regarda faire, il commença mais au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux avec un air désespéré.

- Dit quelque chose, me supplia-t-il.

- Que veux-tu je te dise ?

- Je ne sais pas … Que tu te sent aussi terrifier que moi, que tu ne comprends rien, qu'il faut qu'on fasse des recherches. Je ne sais pas moi, n'importe quoi.

- je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie. Ça ne m'était jamais arriver avant aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être un dérivé de mon don ou …

- Quoi ? Quel don ? me dit-il avec un air incrédule.

J'ouvris la bouche en réalisant la bourde que je venais de commettre. Il ne savait pas. Il était endormi et personne n'avait pu lui dire pour moi. Je déglutis alors difficilement et essayai de trouver rapidement comment je pouvais lui dire sans qu'il ne s'en aille en courant.

- En fait, à mes quatre ans j'ai reçu une sorte de don de ma mère et je peux ressentir ce que ressentent les personnes qui m'entourent et dernièrement j'ai découvert que je pouvais les influencer aussi.

Il me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage et posa son poids sur le lavabo. Il se passa quelques minutes sans qu'il ne dise rien puis dit :

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Généralement ce ne sont pas des choses dont j'apprécie vraiment de parler et souvent les réactions ne sont pas celles que je voudrais, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, Victor me dit tout le temps de faire plus confiance mais c'est un instinct de préservation que je n'arrive pas vraiment à enlever.

IL hocha la tête, me pardonnant, puis dit quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à entendre :

- Alors comme ça tu es une Sœurs des Esprits ?

- Je ne sais pas, il paraît.

- Comment ça il paraît ?

- J'ai entendue pour la première fois cette expression il y a à peine quelques heures et personne n'a su me dire ce que c'était exactement, alors…oui, il paraît.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose des Sœur des Esprits et le peu que j'en sais vient de mes géniteurs pour te dire que ce n'est pas une source très fiable. Mais sinon les Sœurs seraient la création du panthéon grec. Des envoyés sensé guérir et « réordonner » l'esprit des Hommes. Des êtres de lumières qui sont parmi nous que nous ne voyions pas mais qui sont pourvut de dons extraordinaires. Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas bien la légende mais si tu veux je pourrais en parler à ma sœur, Androméda. Elle a toujours adoré ce genre de chose, dit-il en me faisant un doux sourire.

Il se tut et recommença a soigner mes plais avec douceur, en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal. De temps à autre il relavait la tête pour s'en assurer puis il continuait. Il me jeta ensuite un sort pour que je sois complètement guérie puis nous discutâmes de sujets sans importance. Je lui di pour les cours de MacGonagall et il proposa de servir de cobaye ce que je refusais sur le champs mais il m'inquiéta en gardant son sourire sournois et de beaux yeux moqueurs. Il semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec mon don ce qui me ravit et puis j'étais vraiment contente qu'il ait pu me renseigner sur les Sœurs. à présent j'en savais un peu plus et je savais où chercher. Nous allâmes ensuite rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger et finir la soirée sur un ton plus léger.

* * *

Bon eh bien voilà et je vous dit a la prochaine. J'espère que vous me mettrez pleins de reviews. Et juste une petite question: Un pov de Sirius dans quelques chap, ça vous dit?

Bon eh bien bonne soirée et a+

Crumb


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** j'aurais dû mettre ce truc bien plus tôt mais à chaque fois, alors pour celles qui ont cru que j'étais la merveilleuse JK Rowling, eh bien je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et Poudlard, les Maraudeurs et quelque autre ne sont pas non plus à moi.

**Salut, eh oui c'est moi. Je ne suis pas morte mais simplement très très occupée et malade alors je passe en coup de vent vous poster ce chap où il se passe pas mal de trucs. Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mise en favorites et en alerts. 9a fait vachement plaisirs. Même si ce serais encore mieux avec des review )**

**Et voilà bonne lecture….**

**

* * *

**

J'étais dans le bureau de McGonagall depuis sept minutes. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et me bouchais les oreilles, le temps me paraissait soudainement long. Je l'attendais pour ma première leçon de « self-control », et cette perspective me tordait l'estomac. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais dit ce que j'étais aux Maraudeurs et aux filles. J'avais essayé de dissuader Sirius de ne pas venir et je pensais avoir réussi, jusqu'à ce que je le trouve dans le bureau quand j'étais arrivé et qu'il m'avait adressé un regard de triomphant.

Il était à présent assis à côté de moi qui évitais soigneusement son regard dans un acte complètement puéril. Je gardais tout de même l'espoir que la directrice adjointe lui demanderait de partir. Et tandis que je boudais dans mon coin, monsieur essayait de voir sur le bureau du professeur s'il avait eu une note plus haute de celle de son comparse à lunette. D'ailleurs entre lui et Lily tous semblait se passer aussi bien que possible il ne se décollait pas ou très rarement. Les fleurs, les chocolats, les mots doux, les poèmes... James la courtisait comme une vraie princesse, cela était parfois très agaçant mais bon il vaut mieux ça que le contraire, pas vrai ?

Pendant ces trois derniers j'avais également passé un nombre d'heures phénoménal dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de notre joyeuse troupe qui était lion de passer inaperçu et silencieuse, nous faisant exclure de la bibliothèque pour deux mois. Nous donnant ainsi de bonnes excuses aux professeurs pour quelques devoirs non-fait, dixit Sirius. Cette nouvelle ravie beaucoup moins Lily, mais son moral fut bien vite rétablie avec notre amoureux transit national James qui redoublais d'effort pour la faire sourire. Cela était même parfois un peu énervant, mais nous ne disions rien, à part Sirius mais il se faisait rabattre le clapet par James et Remus avec des phrases mystérieuses et énigmatiques aux quelles je ne comprenais rien.

Cela dit la bibliothèque prétendument complète de Poudlard ne m'apporta aucune réponse, ce qui me démoralisa quelques peu. En plus le remède pour les loups-garous m'était un peu beaucoup sorti de la tète ce qui me culpabilisa. Malgré notre pseudo dispute pendant les jours précédant au sujet de sa présence à mon cours, Sirius envoya tous de même un lettre à sa sœur, Androméda sur le sujet.

Je soufflais lourdement quand j'entendis un bruit derrière.

- Je sais que je suis en retard, Miss. Il n'était pas nécessaire de souffler, me dit froidement le professeur Mc gonagall.

Elle venait d'arriver et après sa remarque acide, elle alla directement s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Excusez-moi Madame, dis-je en baissant la tête alors que Sirius retenait un sourire.

Elle accepta mes excuses d'un signe désinvolte de la main puis pris une profonde inspiration. Elle paraissait préoccupée. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, nous inquiétant moi et Sirius avant de relever la tête, s'apprêtant à parler mais ce stoppa en voyant mon « coéquipier ».

- Que faites vous ici monsieur Black?

- Je suis venu accompagner mon amie et vous offrir mon aide en tant que cobaye ou assistant dans les travaux que vous allez entreprendre, dit-il avec un grand sérieux et un ton un peu trop professionnel.

- Eh bien c'est très aimable a vous Monsieur Black votre sera très appréciable mais je dois vous prévenir que cela risque d'être douloureux.

- J'accepte, pour moi ce n'est qu'un détail. Et puis que ne ferais je pas pour ma Tess-adorée, dit il en me lançant un regard faussement doucereux et en me tendant une main sur le quel je m'empressais de pincer.

- Cela arrange mes soucis puisque votre ami Victor avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Elle se leva ensuite et quitta simplement la pièce, nous donnant l'ordre tacite de la suivre.

J'avançais dans le couloir tout en fusillant Sirius du regard. Je n'en revenais pas, elle avait dit oui! Je fulminais toujours un peu dans mon coin mais j'étais tout de même rassurer que quelqu'un vienne avec moi. Je marchais dans les couloirs quand je remarquais que je ne savais absolument pas dans quel partie de château nous étions, il faisait sombre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et des torche enflammées s'allumais sur notre passage. Peu de gens devait passer par là au vu de l'odeur de la poussière humide qui me faisait éternuer et pleurer. Nous marchâmes encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête brusquement et ouvrit une porte avec un sort informulé. Elle nous fit passer devant puis referma la porte d'un claquement sec. Je n'étais toujours pas rassurée par son attitude froide et craintive.

Elle s'avança vers nous et regarda silencieusement un point qui semblait se trouvez loin derrière nous. Je fronçais les sourcils et me retournait pour voir ce qu'elle observait avec tant d'attention. Et je me figeais au même instant, complètement stupéfaite par la salle qui était devant moi. C'était une pièce immense d'au moins une centaine de mètres de long et plusieurs de haut. Contrairement au couloir elle était extrêmement claire grâce à la verrière qui faisait office de toit. Des arcanes maintenaient la structure métallique et le soleil inondait le sol de bois sombres. Elle était complètement vide excepter pour un secrétaire en bois au fond de la salle. Je m'avançais dans la salle lentement mes pieds brisait le silence quasi-cérémonieux de la salle. Bientôt ceux de Sirius m'accompagnèrent au bout d'un moment, nous nous tournâmes ensuite vers le professeur McGonagll qui attendait dernière, continuant de regarder fixement le fond de la salle. Je regardais à nouveau le secrétaire que ne me paraissait pas le moins du monde étrange.

Je me retournais vers notre professeur qui avait claqué dans ces mains pour attirer notre attention.

- Bien jeunes gens, bienvenus dans la salle Mouvante aussi appelé la pièce des Perdus. C'est la grande sœur de la salle sur Demande que vous connaissez Monsieur Black. A ceci près que celle dans laquelle nous sommes est bien plus dangereuse que celle-ci, mais en même temps elle détient bien plus de pouvoir. Il faudra toujours vous méfiez de ce qui arrive dans cette salle car parfois, ce que vous verrez ne sera qu'illusion ou alors la réalité ou encore un reflet de la réalité. Il est très complexe de faire la différence c'est pourquoi vous devez toujours prendre un point de repaire pour pouvoir minimiser les risques. Cela peut être un mot ou une simple phrase que vous garderez toujours pour vous. Est-ce clair ?

- Madame, en quoi cette salle est dangereuse ?dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Voyez pas vous-même miss…

Elle se remit à fixer le fond de la salle puis prit sa baguette et se coupa légèrement le bout du doigt, laissant quelques gouttes de sang tomber au sol. Tout d'abord rien ne se passa, mais au bout de quelque instant du sang tomba du plafond pour atterrir sur le doigt coupé de McGonagall. Je la fixai de stupeur, puis mon esprit commença à tomber dans la torpeur et avant que je ne puisse rien dire, je sombrai…

Je me réveillais doucement plus tard et regardait autour de moi. Personne, Sirius et le professeur n'était plus là. Je fronçais les sourcils et me relevai, massant mes membres douloureux, quand soudain une grosse pierre tomba à côte de moi, puis une deuxième et encore d'autre. Je relevais la tête et resta sans voix en voyant le plafond se mettre à trembler puis à se décomposer. De grandes partit de celui-ci se mirent s'écrouler. Je couru alors aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait, une fois au fond de la pièce je me stoppais net. Le mur du fond venait de disparaître devant mes yeux, ne laissant à la place à une forêt sombre et lugubre. Je me retournais pour revenir dans la salle mais elle aussi avait disparut. J'étais à présent entouré seulement d'arbres sinistres. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, plus rien ne bougeait. Ma respiration était très rapide et mes yeux bougeaient très rapidement. Ma baguette en main, j'étais en position d'attaque. Prête pour toute éventualité.

Je perçus un mouvement derrière moi qui me fit retourner immédiatement sur moi-même. Le feuillage bougeait lentement mais rien de plus. Je soufflai de soulagement mais un peu rapidement puisque une sorte d'animal que j'identifiais comme un loup-garou sortis des buissons dans un cri. Je brandis ma baguette mais il était déjà trop tard, l'animal m'avait déjà bondit dessus. J'étais au sol, lui sur moi, sa mâchoire devant ma bouche et ses yeux dans les miens. J'allais pour tentez de lui faire lâchez prise malgré le peu de probabilité de réussite de mon entreprise. Je gigotais dans tous les sens mais il m'immobilisa facilement. Je le regardais dans les yeux, comme pour prouver mon absence de peur même si c'étais un mensonge mais je fus surprise de voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement prouvant ainsi une intelligence et un grand control de sois. Mais je savais que les loups-garous ne n'étaient pas sensé être maitre de leurs sens durant leurs transformations. Je continuai de le regarder alors que ma tête se demanda si ce que j'avais vu était le fruit de mon imagination. Ses deux globes noir semblait me regarder avec une haine violente et un autre sentiment de la … rancœur ? Je tentais d'utilisée mon don pour vérifier, au début je sentis une blessure profonde, une grande douleur puis soudain, je me cognais contre un mur mental très fort. Je fronçais les sourcils et il parut se rendre compte de ce que j'essayais de faire. Il ouvrit sa tête et rugit puissamment écorchant mes oreilles, faisant trembler le sol sous moi.

Il ouvrit grand sa gueule et se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Je fermais mes yeux, ne voulant pas voir la suite des évènements mais brusquement le poids sur mon corps s'évanoui. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et vit une sorte de gros chien noir accompagné de Nat, se battant ensemble contre le loup-garou. Ils faisaient des roulades se décochant des coups de pattes puissantes. Le gros chien noir était blessé au torse et fut propulsé violement contre un arbre, tombant à son pied. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes puis se releva et retourna vers la bataille qui continuait de se dérouler. Nat n'avait pas le dessus et était couvert de son sang. Une sorte de brèche fut ouvert et le chien s'y engouffra, arrivant à atteindre le loup-garou qui parut surpris et fut blessé. Il glissa son regard ombreux sur moi et s'en alla en poussant un dernier cri.

Je récupérai ma baguette et avança rapidement vers Nat et lui soigna rapidement ses blessures. Une fois fait je le pris contre moi et serrais mes bras autour de lui, soulagé et malgré moi assez secoué pas ce qui venait de ce passé. Il se dégagea de moi après quelques instants et me désigna de sa tête le chien qui m'était venu en aide. Il était assis non loin de nous et ses yeux étrangement familiers état fixé sur moi avec un air suppliant. Je m'approchais de lui et m'accroupit doucement devant lui, lui tendant ma mains doucement. Il me regarda quelques instant amusé, et s'approcha pour me donner un coup de langue sur ma mains, je souris devant ce geste en ces circonstance puis pris ma baguette et le soigna lentement la plais grande ouverte qui barrait son dos puis après avoir hésité, je lui fis quelques caresses timide qui devinrent plus franche quand il poussa un aboiement qui ressemblait à un rire. Je lui soufflais un merci et me détournais pour partir… je ne sais où.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais et ne savait donc pas où aller. Je me dirigeais lentement vers la forêt et commençais à m'enfoncer dans la broussaille mystérieuse. Puis soudain je m'évanoui.

- Miss Parks, vous allez bien ? Réveillez-vous à présent, me dit la voix bizarrement aigu de McGonagall.

- Allé Tess, réveille-toi, entendis-je dire Siruis d'une voix inquiète en me secouant.

Je rouvris difficilement yeux et regardais autour de moi et vit que tout était redevenu à la normal. Soulager je tentais de me relever.

- Hey doucement Belle au bois dormant, il faut faire attention tu n'es pas encore très stable.

Sirius me rattrapa alors que mes jambes flanchaient. Je regardai le professeur et surprit une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Bien, rentrés dans vos dortoirs, il se fait tard, dit-elle simplement. La leçon d'aujourd'hui est terminée.

Elle se détourna et s'en alla après avoir fermé la porte derrière nous. Je regardais Sirius le remerciant silencieusement de ne pas me lâché. Il marchait avec moi dans ces bras, je passais mon bras dans ce dos et il frémit un instant avant de se reprendre.

- Est-ce que ça va, lui demandais-je.

- Oui très bien dit-il sans me regarder. McGo m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi pendant la soirée.

-La soirée ? Mais quand nous somme entrées il était à peine dix-heure du matin.

- Oui mais dans cette salle le temps s'écoule soit plus lentement soit plus rapidement.

Je hochais la tête alors que nous étions arrivés dans notre dortoir. Il m'emmena dans chambre et me posa doucement sur son lit. Il partit quelques secondes dans la Salle de bain avant de revenir avec deux tasses qui contenait du thé.

- Merci

- Je t'en pris, dit-il avant de se taire et de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Alors, que c'est-il passé ?

* * *

**Eh voilà, c'est finit. Espérons qu'il n'y ais pas trop de fautes, je croise mes doigts.J'espère que ça vous à plus au cas où dites-le moi, please*petits yeux de chattons suppliant trop mignons*Faites une bonnes action **

**Bon à la prochaine,**

**crumb**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà, il est là. Oui je sais qu'il a été long à venir mais il a été le carrefour de cette histoire et à présent la route est tracée alors la publication devrais être plus simple. Enfin si ça intéresse quelqu'un que je continu car ça fait deux ou trois chap que les reviews ont cessé alors si ça ne vous plaît plus dîtes le. Parce que à chaque fois que j'écris une phrase je me dis « ça va leurs plaire ?, et si ça leurs plait pas.. » c'est ça le souci, ce que j'écris me plait mais je commence à douter de mon gout en la matière. Alors si ça vous plait, soyer gentil et rassurez moi. Bah voilà merci et je remercie les deux personnes qui m'ont mises en alert dernièrement: )**

**et j'ai changé le résumé,ayant un peu dévié de l'histoire initiale et celui-ci correspond mieux à présent.**

**Bonne lecture et si vous avez zappé le texte juste au-dessus, lisez-le SVP.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

_- Je t'en pris, dit-il avant de se taire et de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?_

- C'était tellement étrange, j'avais l'impression d'être dans la réalité alors qu'en fait c'était un rêve. A moins que ça n'en était pas un. Au début, j'étais seule et il n'y avait aucun bruit mais après une sorte d'énorme loup-garou m'a attaqué. Et quand je dis énorme, c'est vraiment énorme, bien plus gros que la moyenne. Il m'a attaqué et, alors il était sur moi, j'ai ressentit une haine violente et puis de la rancœur. Autant la haine pour un loup-garou dans ce cas, c'est normal mais de la rancœur ? J'avais jamais vu ça.

- Mais c'est impossible, durant leur transformation les loups-garous ne ressentent pas vraiment de sentiment.

-En fait si, ils en ressentent, mais ça ce limite à une colère, une haine inexpliquée et instinctive. Donc dans un sens c'est vrai, concrètement ils ne ressentent pas vraiment, c'est pourquoi j'ai d'abord été surprise. Mais après il a …fermé son cerveau et je n'ai plus rien perçut. Mais vraiment plus rien, le vide le néant total. Puis il y eu Nat qui est arrivé pour me sauver et après une espèce de chien noir. Ils se sont battus tous les trois et je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi mais, il a finir par partir et j'ai du soigner Nat le chien. C'était vraiment étrange, parce que le loup-garou semblait se contrôler ou en tous avoir la possibilité de le faire. J'ai quand même eut une grosse frayeur, et puis je ne sais pas d'où le chien à bien pu sortir dans la forêt il n'y avait pourtant aucun animaux

- Et sinon comment tu vas ?

- Ça peut allez, j'ai connut bien pire mais je suis assez embrouillée. J'ai bien une tonne de questions dans ma tête mais aucune réponse ne semble venir, dis-je assez désespéré.

- On va arriver à savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ma sœur ne devrait pas tarder à répondre, je suis sur que l'on apprendra des choses. Et puis je pense qu'au sujet du loup-garou tu devrai poser des question à Victor et Remus. Même si Les Maraudeurs ont très peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre, quand Remus est devenu loup-garou, il a été obligé de partit quelque part et la seule chose que je sais, c'est que quand il était revenu il était assez secoué. Il ne nous a rien dit, il disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Mais peut-être qu'ils pourront t'apporter quelque réponse, même si elles sont à demi-volées. Au pire, tu peux toujours essayer de demander à Dumbledore et McGonagall, ce sont encore les seuls qui pourront surement te donner ce que tu cherches.

Je soupirai et repris une gorgée du thé qu'il m'avait donné. J'étais fatigué, embrouillé et passablement frustrée. Je déposais la tasse et m'allongeait sur le lit de Sirius. Je regardais le plafond du lit en mettant mes bras sous ma tête. Je sentis une partie du lit s'abaisser et les ressort grincer quand Sirius vint s'installer à mes côté. Je tournais ma tête pour l'observer et je vis les plis soucieux qu'il avait entre les yeux, je passais mon doigt dessus pour les effacer comme à m'infirmerie. Tiens encore une question… Il me prit finalement dans ses bras, et je me blottis contre lui. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et fermais les yeux.

_Je marchais dans un vieux couloir en bois, avançant lentement, sentant mes membres lourds. Il y avait une porte à quelque mètre. Une porte toute simple sur lequel mes yeux restaient inexplicablement accrochés. Autour de moi, l'air était glacial mais pourtant mon corps tremblais de fièvre et était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Je me rapprochais de la porte mais chaque se faisait plus difficile. Je continuais néanmoins et une fois devant la porte, j'approchais ma main pour tourner la poigner et quand j'entrouvris celle-ci, une rafale venu de je ne sais où la referma aussi sec._

_J'allais pour ressayer une seconde fois quand je la sentis. Cette présence dans mon dos, aucun bruit ne me parvenait mais pourtant je savais qu'elle était là. Je ressentais dans tous mes membres la présence terrifiante et dangereuse de la chose près de moi. Et puis son odeur de rose, de bois mouillé et de cendre était des plus étranges. Je restais immobile ne sachant plus quoi faire, quoi attendre ? Puis je me retournais et restait statufié._

_Le spectacle devant mes yeux n'était pas le moins de monde celui auquel je m'attendais. Là, se tenant debout, il y avait un jeune homme. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux de ses iris noirs. Il était très grand et ne portait d'une maigre chemise et un fin pantalon. Mais ces vêtements tous comme lui-même, ne semblais pas appartenir à mon temps. Il avait le dos courbés et de longues estafilades se voyaient sur son torse par l'ouverture de son col. Il était très beau avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noirs lui donnaient un air sauvage. Puis sur son visage on pouvait lire une incroyable fatigue et une immense tristesse. Même si ses yeux me fixaient, on aurait dit qu'il ne me voyait pas. Ils étaient vides mais à un moment, ils semblèrent me voir et sa réaction me fit reculer et cogner mon dos contre la porte. Il parcourut la faible distance qui nous séparait et me domina de toute sa hauteur. Et soudain une immense fureur se dépeint sur son visage. Ses grandes mains attrapèrent mon cou d'un seul mouvement trop rapide pour que je l'évite et sans une hésitation sa prise commença à se resserrer me soulevant de terre. Je tentais d'hurler ou au moins d'attraper une goulée d'air mais mes pieds ne firent que gigoter pitoyablement. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Tous mon être était paralysé et j'étai impuissante. Je le regardais alors dans les yeux, avec le faible espoir que ma supplique silencieuse le ferait arrêter Mais il n'en fut rien, et ses yeux qui me parurent étrangement familiers se remplirent de larmes qu'il ne laissa pas jaillir. Son visage s'approcha du miens et son regard dériva un instant sur les mes lèvres alors que je m'étouffais. D'ailleurs, esprit commençait à sérieusement s'alarmer et mon cerveau commençait à s'embrumer. L'homme se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres contre mon oreille._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Et je sombrais…_

-Tess, TESS … Réveilles-toi s'il te plait. Allez, par merlin. Ouvre tes yeux, Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Papa, pas vrai ?

Sous la menace j'ouvris lentement mes paupières et regardais autour de moi. Je crois que j'étais dans la chambre des Maraudeurs et tout un tas de monde m'entouraient. J'étais entrain de reprendre mes esprits quand je sentis une douleur insupportable me traverser le crane portant ma main à ma tête je gémis de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ma voix était rauque et ma gorge me faisait souffrir le martyr.

- Je sais pas, dit Victor. Ils ont dis que tu t'étais endormis puis à un moment que tu t'étais mise à trembler et à hurler alors ils m'on appelé. Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller. Alors toi, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Et dis-moi ce que tu as fait avec ton cou ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mes cris devaient être ceux que j'avais tenté de pousser quand il m'avait étranglé et pour mon cou…Je portais ma main à celui-ci et me levais pour aller me regarder dans la salle de bain. Je découvris alors mon cou rouge qui portait la trace d'une main dont on voyait jusqu'à l'espace entre chaque doigt. Il avait serré si fort que sur le coup cela ne me surpris pas mais… Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Enfin, je crois.

C'est alors que je m'effondrai littéralement au sol, mes jambes m'ayant complètement lâché. Entendant le bruit, Sirius se précipita dans la salle d'eau et me ramassa pour me hisser a ses côté m'aidant à transporté ma personne.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant. Je l'emmène voir Dumbledore, il faut ça s'arrête. Tu vas finir par te tuer et ce serai dommage, dit Sirius me parlant comme si j'étais sa fille de quatre ans qui avait encore fait tomber sa glace.

-NON !

Un silence s'abattit de la pièce et tous les regards convergèrent dans ma direction. Trop tard, je me rendis compte que j'avais crié, mais aucun d'entres-eux n'en sut la raison. Car aucun d'entres-eux n'avais sentit l'odeur qui s'était infiltré dans la pièce une odeur de rose, de bois mouillé et de cendre. Et je me rendis compte trop tard que c'était la_ sienne_. Une main s'était déjà abattu sur le cou de James et le porta jusqu'à un mur où mon ami commença à suffoquer à mesure que la main se resserrait. Mais pour tous les autres Potter était simplement prit d'une envie soudaine de faire une blague douteuse dans le but d'alléger la situation. Ses yeux étaient encrés dans les miens alors que ses lunettes étaient tombées, comme si je pouvais faire quelques choses.

Puis soudain, le craquement se ressentit de nouveau comme à l'infirmerie. Et ma vision changea de nouveau laissant place à une multitude de chose inconnue. Je repérais la seconde peau de Sirius mais aussi de toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elles paraissaient différente mais battit sur le même « modèle ». Y compris l'homme du rêve mais la sienne avait une texture différent des autre. Elle semblait en constante transformation et oscillait entre différentes constituions. Celle qu'il arborait était semblable à l'écaille d'un dragon mais des milliers de fissures qui formaient des sortes de crevasses. Sa « seconde peau » restait floue entre ses deux textures contradictoires : la dureté face à la fragilité. Et moi remplit d'impuissance, de peur et de fureur était sur le point d'imploser ma poitrine était agité par de profonde inspiration que je ne contrôlai pas. Puis, incapable d'en supporter plus, mon corps sembla se soulever de lui-même et quitter le sol. L'homme ayant cessé de tenté de tue James me fixai a présent avec une incompréhension dans le regarde. Et enfin tous cessa. Aussi vite que tout avait commencé, la situation repris toute sa rationalité. Un second craquement avait retenti, l'homme avait disparu, la seconde peau n'était plus présente et j'avais cessé de survoler le sol. A peine étais-je redescendu que je m'étais ré écrouler sur le sol. Ils me regardaient tous ou du moins je sentais leurs regards lourds sur moi. James tenant sa gorge à deux mains, Sirius et Lily à ses côtés, Remus, Peter et Alice affolée par la suite des évènements et Victor qui ne comprenait plus. Je pris de grandes goulées d'air inutile alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Victor avait passé ses bras autour de moi et me serrais contre lui. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il venait de se produire et moi encore moins. Mais tous avais compris que cela avait un rapport avec moi. Je m'accrochais avec force aux bras de Victor, submergé par la culpabilité. Et par-dessus son épaule je voyais le regard de Sirius qui ne me quittait pas, il semblait inquiet.

- Je pense que cette fois il faut vraiment que nous allions voir Dumbledore.

J'hochai la tête, toujours caché silencieuse et mal. Plus tôt nous irons le voir, plus tôt tous aura de nouveau un semblant de normalité…

-Prenez place jeune gens et expliquez-moi ce qui vous tracasse tant, dit Dumbledore quelques minute plus tard quand Sirius et moi entrâmes dans son bureau. Les autres ayant préférés aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier le « problème ».

Je jetais un regard remplit de peur à Sirius qui, après un instant d'hésitation, prit ma main moite dans la sienne. Instantanément, je me détendis et laissai mon regard parcourir la pièce puis mes yeux se portèrent alors sur les marques rouge autour de son cou, je tirai alors sur ma main, me sentant mal mais il la retint fermement en me lançant un regard me dissuadant de l'enlever. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai, finalement heureuse qu'il ait gardé ma main dans la sienne. Je racontai tous au Directeur alors que Sirius m'écoutai en caressant ma main de son pouce. Je laissai aussi au Directeur un accès quasi libre à mon esprit, lui montrant ainsi les choses que j'aurais été incapable de lui décrire. Une fois à la fin de mon récit je relevais enfin le regard et vit un chat gris immobile sur la bibliothèque derrières le Professeur.

Mon attention était toujours sur le chat quand Dumbledore parla.

- Eh bien… Je crois en effet que vous avez bien fait de venir me voir. Mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous être d'une grande aide pour l'instant. Les Sœurs des Esprits, bien que je les côtois relativement souvent ont toujours su garder leurs secrets loin de mes oreille, à mon plus grand malheur, dit-il avec un petit sourire. N'est-ce pas Minerva ?

Mes faibles espoirs s'évanouir à la fin de sa phrase dont le sens me paraissait double mais c'est surtout sa question qui me troubla. Mais soudain le chat de l'étagère sauta dans le vide et juste avant d'atteindre le sol, le Professeur McGonagall apparut à la pace. Je fis un bon sur ma chaise et broya littéralement les doigts de Sirius qui glapit. Elle était donc un animagus ?

- C'est exact miss, me répondit le professeur Dumbledore. J'hochai la tête digérant l'information et adressant un sourire d'excuse à Sirius

- Mais que faites-vous là ? demanda Sirius avec un ton surpris en la regardant de grands yeux. Enfin je veux dire avec nous…

- Voyez-vous j'ai les réponses a vos questions et le Directeur le sait. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir afin de voir si je pouvais être d'un aide quelconque, dit-elle d'une voix sèche en jetant un regard peu amène sur le directeur qui gardait son sourire confiant.

- Mais comment vous pouvez avoir ces réponses si le professeur Dumbledore lui-même ne les connaient pas, dit Sirius avec ébahissement. Sans vouloir vous vexer madame.

- Je ne sais pas tous M. Balck. Loin de là même, lui dit le vieil homme.

- Et il m'a fait venir car je suis moi-même une Sœur.

- QUOI ? Vous êtes …

- Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire. Mais malgré le fait que j'ai ces réponses, cela ne signifie pas que je puisse vous les donnez.

- Mais pourquoi ? demandais-je d'un ton indigné et désespéré. Je commençais à étouffer et mes barrières s'affaiblissaient. Je sentais la colère de Sirius s'ajouter à la mienne. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler.

- Calmez-vous, Miss Parks. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas vous aider, j'ai dit que j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Un pacte très puissant et incontournable m'empêche de vous dévoilé quoique ce soit.

- Et comment suis-je sensée apprendre ce que je suis si personne ne peut rien me dire.

- Avec ce que les sorciers savent déjà. C'est certes peu mais si vous êtes bien informez cela ira. Plus tard je pourrais vous en parler librement mais en attendant je crains que vous ne deviez vous débrouiller avec vos propres moyens.

- A présent jeune gens il faut que vous partiez, loin de moi l'idée de vous mettre à la porte mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la magie. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aidez. Oh et si j'étais vous je passerais par la volière avant de retourné au dortoir.

Sirius et moi partîmes en descendant par les escaliers. Une fois en bas je le regardais dans les yeux. Un long moment se passa et comme la veille il me reprit dans ses bras et d'enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux. J'inspirai profondément, sur le point de pleurer pour la deuxième fois alors que je ne vais même pas pourquoi. Les nerfs probablement… Je m'écartais de lui avec un faible sourire reconnaissant.

- Au fait tu crois qu'il faut que l'on aille à la volière ?

Oui je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, il ne la surement pas dit pour rien et puis nous n'avons rien à perdre à y aller, me répondit- Sirius apparemment sur de lui.

Bon, direction la volière alors…

* * *

**Voila pour ce chap. j'espère que vous l'avez aimé…**

**Et puis laissez quand même un petit mot svp**

**Allez, Bonne soirée**

**bsx**

**Crumb**


	9. Chapter 9

**BAh voilà un nouveau chap qui est tres court mais seulement parce que je poste la lettre (vous comprendrez en lisant) dans deux ou trois jour max. Elle est déjà fait y a juste a corriger.**

**Sinon un grand merci a ma voisine de cours ( je sais que tu l'attendais celui-là) et a Paradoxe ( merci pour cette petite remontage de morale je pense que j'ai juste eu un coup de blues. Merci de continuer a la lire et voila pour le nouveau chap.)**

**Bonne lecture a toutes.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

La volière. Voila où je me trouvais depuis cinq minute et je n'avais pas bougé depuis. Je détestais les oiseaux. Ou bien était-ce eux qui ne m'aimaient pas. Tous ça pour dire que je n'arrivais pas à franchir le pied de la porte de cette foutu volière. J'avais du avouer au bout d'un moment à Sirius que j'avais la phobie des oiseaux et que par conséquent, j'étais tout bonnement incapable d'entrée. Il ne m'a d'abord pas cru, mais mon air terrifier et les cris que j'ai poussé quand il a essayé de me pousser à l'intérieur il à bien du reconnaitre que j'étais vraiment effrayée. Monsieur c'était alors mis en tête de me libérer de cette peur en voulant me faire entrer de force dans la volière d'où les cris perçants de ces oiseaux de malheurs me glaçaient le sang.

A présent je respirais fortement selon ses conseils et j'avais la vague impression de m'être transformé en bœuf. Je devais selon lui visualiser une chouette me fonçant dessus. Puis sur une plage entouré de mouette. Ou alors dans une montagne avec un magnifique aigle qui volait. Au bout de cinq autre minutes à perdre mon temps je finis par m'énerver sur lui en lui criant que s'il n'allait tout de suite voir ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans cette volière de mes deux je ferais en sorte que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'ait d'héritier.

- Nan, tu vas pas me faire ça, dit-il en me regardant avec un joli sourire.

J'eu un sourire de véritable sadique en coin et j'haussai les sourcils dans a direction et le fixais droit dans les yeux. Sa confiance en lui disparut peu à peu, laissant place au doute puis a un visage horrifié.

- Bouge pas, je vais voir, me dit-il rapidement en y allant. Je m'adossais alors contre le mur fraie avec un sourire satisfait.

Il avait pourtant raison jamais je n'aurai pu lui faire une chose pareille mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Je me mis à rire doucement en revoyant sa tête, ça aurait bien fallut une photo mais bon une prochaine fois. Et puis j'étais heureuse de pouvoir à présent pouvoir plaisanter avec lui. Je l'aimais beaucoup et il avait su me démontrer qu'il était très différent de ce qu'il m'avait montré au début. Même très différent

_Flash black de quelques jours discussion avec les filles…_

_Nous étions entrain de vider les cachettes de nourriture qui se trouvait dans la chambre des Maraudeurs. Depuis quelque temps nous avions une sorte de rituel, à chaque fois que nos petit copain/ami/frère respectif allaient aux l'entrainements de Quidditch nous nous faisions un devoir de nous installer dans leur chambre pour y discuter entre fille. Nous étions alors toute coucher dans des lits différent et j'étais sur celui de Sirius, Lily sur celui de James et Alice et était affalée sur le lit autrefois ranger de Remus (bien que son petit-ami soit Franck)._

_- Alors, me demanda Lily. Comment ça avance entre Sirius et toi ?_

_- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il n'a y rien à faire avancé entre-nous deux, nous somme juste amis, m'exclamais-je, ne voyant vraiment pas de quoi elle voulait parler._

_- Mais arrête de le nous cacher, on sait très bien qu'il y a quelque que chose. Il ne peut pas ne rien se passer, il y a forcément quelque chose. Vous parler tout le temps tout les deux, même James commence à me faire des crises de jalousie._

_-Nan, je vous jure il ne sait rien passer entre Sirius et moi. Nous somme bon amis mais c'est tout de toute façon même si il est plus aimable que je ne le pensais il en reste un coureur de jupon. Alors autant les histoires d'amour fleures, romantiques c'est pas mon truc mais il est hors de question que je me jette dans un plan cul._

_- Oui mais justement il a arrêté de sortir à droite à gauche. Et puis tu penses vraiment que ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupons? Franchement?Et mon petit doigt me dit que c'est à cause de toi. Mais c'est quand même dommage, il parait qu'il est doué dit Alice avec un sourire._

_-ALICE ! nous exclamâmes Lily et moi._

_- Quoi ? Je dis ce que tout le monde pense, ni plus ni moins._

_- Je suis sûr que Franck serai ravi de savoir ce que tu pense des compétences de Sirius, dit Lily._

_- Tu n'oseras pas, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec assurance._

_- Nan, elle n'osera pas, mais moi y'a aucun problème. Alice me regarda, choquée et soudain nettement moins assurée. Elle finit par m'envoyer un coussin auquel je répondis et il s'en suivit une joyeuse bataille. Plus tard quand les garçons sont arrivés et ont vu dans quel état nous avions mit leur chambre, ils nous grondèrent pour la forma mais furent surtout très intrigué par ce que nous avions bien put y fabriquer. Ce qui resterait pour eux un mystère. Hors de question de leurs dires_

_Fin du flash back._

Peut-être qu'elles avaient raison après tout, notre relation pouvais parfois paraître ambigu. Je soufflais en proie à un doute étais-je amoureuse de Sirius Black? Aucune idée. C'est vrai que maintenant que je le connais, je sais que son côté "séducteur" n'est qu'un genre qu'il se donne mais...Comment être sûr qu'il me montre qui il est avec moi. J'ai encore l'impression qu'il me ment parfois ou encore qu'il ne se laisse jamais complétement aller avec moi. c'est vrai qu'il parait naturelle, qu'il est marrant mais ce ne peux pas être que cette personne . Il doit avoir un côté sérieux et réaliste quelque part. Du moins je l'espère.

Et je pense que je pourrai. Tomber amoureuse de lui, ce serai même plutôt simple et agréable mais... Il manque quelque chose, il manque une partie de lui quelque part et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, il a enfoui quelque part trop profond pour que je puisse le voir.

Je déglutis et me remodela un visage paisible quand je l'entendis arriver. Il avait un sourire victorieux et tenait un parchemin dans sa main et l'agitais comme si il vannais de trouver le saint-graal.

POV Sirius

Quand j'avais vu que mon hibou venait de m'apporter une lettre d'Andromeda j'ai sauter de joie. Non seulement j'allais enfin avoir des nouvelles d'elle mais en plus elle allait m'n apprendre plus sur les Sœurs. Je me souvenais qu'elle aimait vraiment cette histoire… enfin ce que je prenais jusqu'a maintenant pour des histoires. Ça m'avait fait un choc d'apprendre que Tess était une Soeur des esprits et visiblement elle n'était pas au courant non plus. Je ne lui avait pas raconter les rumeurs qui circulais à leurs sujets, je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait et puis j'étais sur que tous ou du moins la partie la plus sordide, était fausse. J'ouvris la lettre avec un sourire. Je l'aurai bien ouverte avec Tess, rien que poutr la voir se mordre les lèvres de fébrilité et son regard pétillant mais j'avais marqué des choses qu'elle ne devait pas lire dans ma lettre. Des choses sur elle, des craintes et des espoirs, des questions aussi. Tant de chose dont elle ne devait pas être au courant. Enfin jusqu'à ce que mo côté courageux (ou suicidaire) ressorte et que je lui dise.

J'ouvris la lettre et sourit en me promettant de la remercier plus tard car elle avait divisé sa lettre en deux parties une visible de tous contenant ce qu'elle savait et une partie visible uniquement à mes yeux pour répondre à mes état d'âme.

Je glissais la partie invisible dan ma poche et parti dans ma poche pour la lire plus tard et repartis vers Tess qui attendait dans le couloir les yeux vides avec un léger sourire merveilleux sur ses lèvres fines.

Je m'approchais d'elle et fis remarquer ma présence. Elle leva les yeux et me regarda j' agitait le bout de papier devant ses yeux. Ils s'illuminèrent et elle sourit.

* * *

**Eh oui je vous avais pevenue il était très court mais je poste la lettre tres bientôt. Esperons que cela vous ait quand même plus et a bienôt. Laisser une petite review et bonne soirée.**

**Crumb**


	10. Chapter 10

La lettre

Celle que seu Sirius peut voir…

_Hey salut beau gosse,_

_Alors comme ça tu m'envoi des lettres ! Tes petites copines doivent jalouses, quoique d'après ce que j'ai compris tu n'en a plus tant que ça… Ah j'attendais le moment où il y en aurait une qui t'en fera baver. C'est apparemment enfin venu. Et tu viens au diner de Noël des Black. Je suis obliger d'y aller, mon stupide maris di que je dois régler mes problèmes avec ma famille avant la naissance du bébé. C'est une fille, je veux l'appeler Lucy. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi… Et il n'y pas moyen que tu refuses d'être son oncle/ parrain. Donc emmène ton « amie » avec toi il est hors de question que tu me laisses toutes seule même si XXXXX seras avec moi. Et je veux la rencontrer, je suis sur qu'elle est délicieuse. _

_Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Je sais que tu penses à ELLE et que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors dis-moi la vérité.. En faite je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le demande, je sais que tu ne me répondras pas… C'est ça ton problème Sirius, tu te cache trop. J'espère pour toi qu'elle fera tomber tes défenses, sinon tu vas la perdre pour rien. _

_Fais attention, Sirius_

_Ta cousine qui t'aime_

_Androméda_

Celle que Tess peut voir aussi…

_Voilà pour ce que tu m'avais demandé concernant ces histoires, je précises que ce ne sont que choses de bonnes femmes que l'ont entends… Il doit y avoir un fond de vérité mais faite attention ne croyez pas tout ce qu'il y aura écrit. _

_Selon la légende, les Sœurs des Esprits sont là depuis toujours. Leur « rôle » est des soigner les blessures intérieure, psychologique des gens. Personne ne sait vraiment comment elle fond mais on sait que ça marche. Avant elle n'avait pas à se cacher. Et en ce temps il y avait une jeune fille qui était extrêmement douée et un jour elle a voulu soigner les blessures des loups-garous. Jusque là les Sœur pouvaient les soulager de leurs douleurs mais pas complétement. Avec le temps qu'elle passait avec un loup-garou particulier elle en tomba amoureuse. Depuis longtemps le loup avait déjà succomber. Ils décidèrent simplement de se marier tout simplement. Jusque là cela ressemble plus à un compte de fée qu'autre chose et en plus elle avait trouvé le moyen de stopper ses souffrances. Sauf qu'ils ne se sont jamais marier… Du jour au lendemain elle avait disparu, complétement. Pendant longtemps le loup-garou l'a cherche mais au bout d'un moment sans la trouver il a cru qu'elle l'avait simplement laissé tomber. Les douleurs dues à sa condition était revenu bien plus forte et lentement la douleur le poussa quasiment à le folie. Il se mit à chercher tout les Sœur et à les tuer. Enfin il y a plusieurs versions, il y en a une autre qui dirait qu'il a simplement effacer leur mémoire et enlever leurs pourvoir et les envoyer dans le monde moldu. D'autre dise qu'il les garde prisonnières quelque part. On ne sais pas…_

_J'espère avoir pu vous être utile et vous voir bientôt,_

_Androméda._

* * *

**Voilà comme promit la charmante petite lettre d'adromeda. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et merci pour celle qui m'ont mise an alert et favoris c'est vraiment sympa. Laissé un petit mot**

**Crumb**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, je sais que ca fait tres longtemps que je n'ai pas publier. J'ai du reecrire ce chap au moins trois fois sans me contenter du resultat. Cette fois non plus je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais il faut bien que je publie. j'espere qu'il vous plaira plus qu'a moi.**

**et merci a frangine de l'ampoule qui m'as vraiment remis dans le chemin et aider a continuer d'ecrire.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Tess

J'étais dans le lit de Sirius, lui était à son entraînement de Quidditch avec le reste des Maraudeurs et les filles. Ce qui faisait que j'étais seule dans la chambre. Je relisais pour une enieme fois la lettre d'Andromeda. Après que Sirius et moi l'ayons lu, il commença à se comporter bizarrement. Je l'avais tout de suite remarqué et même si j'évitais de le faire, j'avais sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon empathie. Mais je ne savais décidément pas quoi. Ce que sa cousine racontait dans la lettre n'avait rien de réellement flippant par rapport a ce qu'il avait déjà affronté avec Remus, sa famille et moi. Ou alors était-ce peut-être de trop. Peut-être étais-je la goutte de trop. Il avait le regard fuyant et une sorte de colère, de culpabilité et de dégout l'avait envahi et malgré moi j'étais convaincue que c'était contre moi. Je ne devrais pas regarder ce que les autres ressentent mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le sentir _lui._ Peut-être étais-je vraiment de trop et que je devrais m'éloigner quelque temps...

Brusquement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis Lily et Alice entrer rapidement, je cachais la feuille derrière le lit mais il était trop tard. Si je n'avais pas bougé j'aurai pu simplement mentir mais je n'aimais pas cela et mon instinct m'avait mise à découverte.

- Ça suffit maintenant. Tu arrêtes les cachotteries. Toi et Sirius commencés à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Vous êtes peut-être ensemble mais …

On n'est pas…, essayais-je de dire.

Tais-toi! hurla Lily. Là n'est pas le problème, nous sommes tes amis, tous. Et nous t'avons tous accepté telle que tu es, nous t'aimons tous et nous ferions n'importe quoi pour toi. Et toi aussi j'espère?

- Oui bien su…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de répondre.

- Mais…

- Tu veux bien nous laisser parler une seconde ?

J'hochais la tête devant la réplique d'Alice, sentant qu'il valait mieux pour m'a sûreté que je me taise.

- Nous nous aimons tous et nous sommes une famille. Alors laisse nous être avec toi par Merlin. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour sentir que tu nous mens ou cache des choses. Laisse nous jouer notre rôle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être seule sur ce coup là. Nous voulons tous t'aider du mieux que nous pouvons.

Derrières mes yeux à présent embués de larmes je voyais Lily hocher la tête aux paroles d'Alice et les Maraudeurs qui semblaient être également d'accord. Dans un coin de ma tête, mon esprit enregistra qu'un des Maraudeurs et non des moindre était absent. Sirius n'était pas avec ses amis et mes … craintes concernant le pourquoi ne firent que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon cerveau. J'acquiesçais alors qu'une larme discrète vint couler de ma joue.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller vers elles, les filles se jetèrent dans mes bras, je les serrais dans les miens. Je remarquai alors quelque chose d'étrange dans les cheveux de Lily. Une partie était bien moins soyeuse que d'habitude et j'avais l'impression qu'il en manquait une partie.

Je continuais à regarder étrangement quand Lily fondit soudain en larme. James se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle.

- Nan, Lilyjolie faut pas pleurer. On voit rien promit elle a rien remarquer c'est juste qu'elle aime bien tes cheveux.

- Bien sur qu'elle aime mes cheveux ils étaient magnifique jusqu'à ce que toi et tes lances flammes de malheur viennent les brûler. Je te préviens James Potter si tu ne te trouve pas un autre passe-temps que cracheur de feu je vais venir te brûler quelque chose dans ton sommeil que tu ne veux absolument pas que je brûle. C'est clair ?

- Quoi ? Nan nan ma mie, ma douce, mon hirondelle, ma licorne je te promet je ne ferai plus jamais rien a tes magnifiques cheveux. Mais je t'en supplié ne fait rien a mes …

- James je ne pense pas te couper _ça,_ je ne vais pas nous pénaliser tous les deux pour quelques chose que toi seul à fait, dit Lily avec un sourire diabolique. Mais je peut te couper les cheveux sans problème ça ça repousse

James se figea alors et reparti dans une litanie de compliment pour Lily, la suppliant de ne pas toucher à ses cheveux. Elle sortie de la pièce avec un air ravi tel une impératrice qui vient de gagner une bataille. James la suivi se trainant quasiment a ses genoux.

Un fois qu'ils furent sortis probablement pour aller se réconcilier, nous éclatâmes de rire, oubliant l'atmosphère lourde qu'il y avait auparavant. Nous faisions tous comme si de rien n'était oubliant le erreurs que j'avait pu faire.

Alors que dans la soirée nous discutions de tout et de rien, Remus vint derrière moi dans le lit et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il va revenir.

_ Je ne m'en fais absolument pas pour lui. Je n'en air rien a faire. D'ailleur je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles. Répondis-je jouant l'indifférence.

IL t'aime vraiment bien tu sais ? continua-t-il. Il y juste certaine chose qu'il n'est pas près à dire.

-S'il m'aimait comme je l'aime il n'aurait pas autant d'hésitation a m'avouer quoique ce soit. Il serait honnête et aurait confiance en moi ce qui n'est apparement pas le cas.

Laisse lui du temps. Quand il sera prêt il te le dira. IL a mit plusieurs années a nous l'avouer. IL a juste besoin de temps

Ce qu'il a fait est donc si terrible ?

-Pour lui oui.

Je ne conprends pas ? ET tant que je ne comprendrai pas , rien n'avanceras.

Tu ne pourras pas juste lui faire confiance et l'aimer ?

La confiance est surfaite Remus. Je passerai mes journées a me demander ce qu'il a fait et un jour je lui dirais : je lui rejeterai tout a la figure et c'est ainsi que tout se terminera. Et si tout finis aussi mal alors je preferes ne pas commencer.

Y a-t-il une chance si vous avancez pas a pas ?

Remus, il n'y rien que je ne voudrai plus que d'être avec lui mais … S'il m'échappe, si je ne connais pas tout…alors cela se cassera. Et tout le monde en souffrira, dis-je lasse. Mais par merlin pourquoi ne veut il rien me dire ? Je sais qu'il a soi disant honte mais il y a des limites.

La soirée se termina environ une heure plus tard et nous étions tous fatigue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec Sirius. Je me disais que je devrai lui laissée du temps et si j'avais bien compris ce que j'étais et ce que je pouvais voir les cicatrices sur son corps ne sont pas qu'un effet de mon imagination. Quel monstre serais-je si je ne lui laissais pas essayer alors que j'en avait aussi envie. Je ne pouvais pas me préserver de la souffrance pour toujours si je veux un jour m'engager… Le tout serait plutôt de savoir si le jeu en vaut la chandelle….

Pov Sirius.

Elle marchait devant moi, la tête baissé avec un air concentré sur son visage elle semblait soucieuse et tiraillée. Si Remus a raison ( et c'est souvent le cas) je devais lui dire. Mais que pensera-t-elle de moi après. Elle me laisserai surement. Mais selon lui si je ne dit rien elle me laisserais de toute façon alors je vais faire ce que m'as dit Andromeda et l'inviter au bal de mes « parents ». Une fois qu'elle verra ma « famille » peut-être me laissera-t-elle le bénéfice du doute.

Je m'avançais alors vers elle et lui tapotas l'épaule

Aaaaah !Par merlin Sirius ! Tu m's fait peur, cria-t-elle.

Vraiment désolé , c'était pas mon intention est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière au dîner de mes parents s'il te plait. Andromeda y va et elle me réquisitionne comme soutient morale j'en ai besoin d'un aussi. Si n tu veux bien, bien sure. Au cas ou tu sais quoi c'est pas grave je vais y aller seul…

- Je veux bien, souffla-telle.

-Pardon ? elle l'avait dit si bas que je n'était pas sur d'avoir entendu.

Je veux bien être ta cavaliere pout le bal.

Oh merci je passe te prendre dans samedi prochain – huit heure ?

Elle hocha la têt faiblement avant d'aller vers sa chambre quand elle se retourna et dit :

Sirius ? Ne me le fait pas regretter. S'il te plaît.

Avant de se retourner et s'évanouir derrière la porte. Je restai quelque minute hébéter avant de rejoindre mon dortoir et de me couche sans dire un mot et de m'endormir étrangement vite.

Le lendemain je me réveillais encore une fois bien avant tout le monde et descendit dans la salle de classe où devait avoir lieu le cours de Viktor dans la soirée. Il était trop tôt pour que quiconque soit ici. Là il y avait des punching ball et c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. J'allais emmener la fille que j'aimais chez mes parents autrement dit je condamnais notre histoire enfin… Soit cette soirée nous rapprochais et me laisserait ainsi le temps dont j'avais besoin selon Remus soit tout serait finit et ce serait encore une chose que je regreterai mon entière existance.

Je mis lentement les bandes censé proteger mes doigts et me mit alors a frapper avec force dans un de ces stupides sacs. Je sais que je frappais mal et que quand j'arrêterais mes doigts me ferai ressentir le martyr. Mais je me disais que je le méritai, quel homme sensé aurai fait l'erreur que j'ai commis. ELLE aussi avait du souffrir le martyr alors pourquoi devrais-je être heureux. Au bout d'un temps indeterminé je m'arrêtais alla prendre une douche rapidement. Je sorti des vestiaire et allai me poser sur un banc juste pour seconde. Le temps de souffler et de me recomposer un visage potable. Soudain la porte s'ouvri et du même bruit feutré que Remus, Viktor vint s'asseoir a mon côte déposant une bouteille d'eau dans mes mains.

Je sais que tu l'aimes et je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi . Mais tu vas mal et tu pourras bien tout faire foirer et je ne te le conseil pas. Parce que si tu lui brise le cœur tu comprendra ta souffrance mon gars et rien de ce qu'il t'es déjà arriver n'arrivera a la douleur physique que ce que son frère, son père et moi allons t'infliger. Il pris une pause et laissa couler le ton menaçant. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider avec ça. Ma mère est magicotherapeute, je pense que ça te ferait du bien de la rencontrer. Je sais, tu n'es pas malade mais simplement pour parler, t'en as besoin. Bon changement de sujet, il paraît que tu as invité ma petite sœur chez tes parents pour Noel.

Elle te l'as dit ?

-Non mais tous le monde est déjà au courant donc tu passe noel là-bas et le nouvel an tu le passe chez moi.

A bon. ?

Oui et cela ne conviendra d'aucune discussion.

_Le soir de noel chez les parents black_

POv Sirius

Je l'attendais devant la porte du dortoir alors que sonnait la cloche annonçant les huit heures. Mes mains était moites et mon cœur battait a toute vitesse en espérant qu'elle allait dire non a la dernière minutes et que nous ne serions pas obliger d'y aller mais elle était a Griffondor alors je ne mettais aucun espoir dans cette option.

Une porte derrière moi s'ouvrit alors et la laissait enfin apparaître. Elle était absolument magnifique. Elle l'était déjà d'ordianaire belle et naturelle mais là elle était littéralement a couper le souffle dans une robe d'époque pas réelement dans la mode sorcier de nos jours mais c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Elle pris ma main et la serra une dernière fois avant que nous transplainions vers mon enfer personnel…

* * *

**Alors voila ce que ça donne. Je n'ai aucune idee pour quand vous pourrez lire la suite.**

**Alors slt**

**crumb**


End file.
